Dating Game
by Scabbers21
Summary: Harry has problems girl problems
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter ain't never quite got that luckyh

Chapter 1: Girl Problems

Harry sat alone on his bed at 4 Privet Drive a look of confusion and worry on his face. On his lap he has what appears at first glance to be a simple mirror, but little is how it first appears in the world of witches and wizards. Harry picked the mirror off of his lap and looking into it clearly and loudly said "Sirius I need to speak to you."

After a moments wait a face appeard in the mirror "yeah pup" Sirius said.

Harry said " I need to talk to you in person, I know that Dumbledore doesn't want me to leave here yet but this is important."

Sirius said " I hate to go against Dumbledores wishes but you are my godson so give me half an hour and then I will come and get you for the summer."

"Thank you Sirius" Harry said "I'll be waiting for you."

Exactly half an hour later the silence is broken by three loud cracks, in the hallway, and then a crash coming from downstairs. Harry flung open the door to see not only his godfather Sirius Black but also his parents other oldest friend Remus Lupin standing there with bemused looks on their faces.

"I thought I heard three people apparate in" Harry said slightly confused.

"You did" Sirius said "we brought my cousin Nymphadora too and well she's kind of accident prone, and she apperated right on the edge of the steps and crached through the table at the bottom."

"Oh my God is she ok" Harry asked.

"Yah I'm good" said a feminine voice coming up the stairs. The person attached to the voice was one of the funniest looking people Harry had ever seen before. She stood about 5'6" had spiked bubblegum pink hair, the palest blue eyes he had ever seen and was wearing a robe made of so many shades of red that it husrt his head trying to count them

"Hello Nymphadora " Harry said "my name is Harry it's a pleasure to met you"

"The pleasure is all mine" she said as she glared at both Sirius and Remus " just one thing though."

"Yeah" said Harry.

"Call me Tonks" she said as Sirius and Remus Burt into laughter.

They all helped Harry finish packing all of his things and then they temporarily connected the fireplace to the floo network and head to Sirius's home, located at 12 Grimauld Place. After they arrived Sirius and Remus took harry into the living room so he could talk to them while Tonks made tea in the kitchen.

"What is it pup" asked Sirius?

"Well its girls" admitted Harry as he began to blush.

"Girls in general or specific girls" asked Remus with a serious look on his face.

"The second one" Harry said with his head down.

"Now pup theres nothing to be ashamed of " said Sirius "you/ve reached that age where curiosity is only natural."

"Well here's my problem" Harry said "last year I really liked Cho Chang. But when I saw Hermione at the Yule Ball with Viktor I had this feeling in my stomache that I've never felt before. Then there's Ginny she's smrt and funny and I enjoy her company but I don't know what to do about being more than friends with any of them."

Remus and Sirius both just sat there with their mouths agape for a few minutes, obviously trying to figure out what advice to give Harry when Sirius had an idea. "Tonks can you come in here for a minute please" he said .

Tonks came out of the kitchen carrying a tray with the tea pot and glasses on it and made it all the way into the living room before she accidently dropped the tray when she was rying to ser it on the table.

After the mess was cleaned up Sirius began to tell tonks what Harry had said and asked her for her input. After thinking things over for a few minutes silently she had an idea. "What we need to do is have the three girls come over and play a little game. A game I like to call the dating game" she said.

Tonks then proceded to explain to the boys how the game would work. She said "first we have the girls come over and have Harry here ask them each some questions, then we allow Harry to escort each of the ladies out on a short discretely supervised date, finally hopefully Harry will be able to make up his mind as to which one of the three he really fancies as more than a friend if any of them".

"Tonks are you sure this is gonna work" Harry said.

"Of course im sure" she said "well mostly sure, uhm I guess pretty sure, well hey at least it couldn't hurt right."

"Well I'm not really sure" said Harry "but I'm willing to give it a shot I guess.

The next three days were spent fixing up the house to make room not only for the game to be played but also for a place to be made for the dates. After all the preperations had been made Harry sent an invitation to all three girls inviting them to come and visit him.

The following day day shortly after breakfast the girls arrived first Hermione and Ginny arrived together, then a little later a very sad looking Cho arrived.

Tonks sat the three girls down and explained to them that what they were gonna do is test out a possible Hogwarts adating service (little did they know that they were the actual dates).

Tonks said "ok heres how it works first Harry will ask each of you the same questions, then he will escort each of you to one of several specially modified rooms for a little mini date, which date you go on is entirely up to you.

After lunch they began the game. Cho being the oldest was contestant number one, Hermione was contestant number 2 and finally ginny was number 3.

Harry asked the first question "What would you consider a perfect date."

Cho said "dinner and dancing."

Hermione said "just spending time curled up with the one I love."

Upon hearing Hermione's response Harry got a warm content feeling in his stomach at the thought of curling up in front of a warm fire with Hermione.

Ginny said "dinner and dancing."

"Ok" Harry said "question 2. What do you consider to be the most important thing in a boyfriend."

Ginny answered first this time she said"he has to be adventurous."

Cho said " he has to be gorgeous."

Hermione blushed when she said "all that matters to me is that he loves me."

Harry smiled upon hering her answer and once again pictured himself curled up with Hermione in his arms and the thought occured to him what could be better than this.

Tonks noticed Harry's reaction to each of Hermione's answers and the answer to her seemed to be painfully obvious which he should choose.

Tonks said " ok thats enough questions it's time to move onto the dates."

The girls drew numbers to see who went first. Cho was the lucky one who got to go first.

She selected for their date a room that was made into a large restaraunt with a floor for dancing. She ordered the food for both of them chinese chicken and mushrooms. After they ate she drug him out onto the dance floor where he proceded to make a complete full out of himself, after their date was over cho leaned into Harry to kiss him. He obliged preparing to give her a peck on the lips but she had other intentions, she grabbed him by his neck and proceded to force her tongue into his mouth.

Harry was appalled at how she forced the kiss to that extent like they were already dating and snogging was a common event for them.

After a short break it was Ginny's turn she chose a room that closely resembled a muggle game room, where they proceded to spend the next hour and a half eating pizza and playing games. As the date was nearing an end Harry thought that he should probably give her a kiss, what started as an innocent peck quickly became a snog much more enjoyable than the kiss from Cho, but Harry thought that something still wasn't right about it after a minute or two Harry pulled away to see a completely out of breath Ginny beaming at him with love, he wished that he could return the look but unfortuntely he couldn't even though he wasn't sure why.

Finally Hermione's turn came she would have enjoyed a fancy dinner and dancing or even pizza and games, but she was convinced that even if this was for real that Harry wouldn't possibly feel the same way she did (she honestly truly loved him with every ounce of her being). So she was convinced to just have a quite snack with Harry in a room that resembled their beloved Gryffindor common room complete with roaring fireplace.

Harry said "so Mione what do you want to do for our date."

She answered "just sit and talk in front of the fire."

So as the date progressed they began talking about everything and nothing, just emjoying being with each other. She began to cry because what she really wanted to do was be held by the man she loved but thought that there was no chance.

"Whats wrong Mione" Harry asked, concerned that he had done something wrong.

"Nothing" she said as she continued to cry.

Harry not knowing what else to do pulled her into his arms and held her until she stopped crying.

"Harry" she said "there is something I need to tell you."

She started to tell him her deepest secret but all she could do was look into his eyes and cry because she was convinced that he did not love her.

Looking into her eyes filled with tears Harry realized something something that he actually new all along but didn't really understand until that moment, looking into her eyes he saw the love that he had searched his whole life for and he realized that he loved her more than life itself.

She said " I'm sorry but I have to go" and got up and ran to the door tears streaming down her cheeks.

As she was opening the door he called out to her " I love you Mione."

She gasped "you do" hardly believing what she had heard.

"Yes Mione" he said "I love you and want to spend my life with you."

She ran back to the couch threw herself into his arms and said "I love you too Harry I always have."

Harry began to gently kiss her first on the cheeks to dry her tears then her lips, her eyes quick pecks filled with love. she wanted more she guided her lips back to hisgently running her tongue across his bottom lip pleading begging him to open his mouth s her tongue could dance with his. He opened his mouth and allowed her tongue access. As they gently yet passionately began to deepen the kiss Harry realized what was missing when he kissed Cho and Ginny, with them there was only lust while Hermione willingly gave him the love that he needed and graciously acepted his in return. Slowly they broke apart neither willing to end the kiss entirely .

What neither of them realized was that while they kissed they were enveloped in a brilliant white light. As there lips finally seperated they looked around in amazement for they were no longer in the room at Grimauld place they were in a chamber with a huge four poster bed complete with canopy, red and gold colorings adorned everything in the room. Even their clothes were different he had on robes of the fines silk a crimson in color so deep it almost looked like blood, and upon his right ring fing he now wore a ring made of the purest gold with the letter G in diamonds and rubies .

She wore a dress of the softest satin a gold color so bright she shone like the sun, upon her brow she wore a diamond tiara that was so beautiful it hurt to look at it for too long.

"Where are we Harry" Hermione asked?

"I'm not sure Mione but somehow this feels like home"

"Thats because this is your home" said a mans voice.

"Who are you" Harry asked.

"How very rude of me" said the voice as a being faded into existence " allow me to introduce myself my name is Godric, and you Harry are y heir. All that I had id now yours. For nearly 1000 yers now my spirit has watched over this house until the day when you would be united with your true love. Through that door is a library that contains every book ever written, on that desk rests my diary it will explain to you how to come and go from this place at will. After we are done talking I will transport you both back to where you came from. After that I must pass on for my purpose is now accomplished. Tell Dumbledore that I said to turn the swords over to their rightful owners."

After Godric was done speaking there was a brilliant flash of light and then darkness.

Three hours after Harry nd Hermione went into the room tonks decided to check on them to make sure they were ok. She openeed the door and peeked inside only to gasp at what she saw, there asleep on the couch dressed in raiment finer then anything she had ever seen, were the two young lovers holding each other tight without a care in the world. Silently she conjured a light blanket and proceeded to cover them up without waking them. Slowly she walked back out of the room, as she was leaving she heard something that surprized her Harry said" thank you Tonks" Tonks only smiled and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; still aint mine

CHAPTER2: Training begins

The next morning Hermione woke up not immediately realizing where she was. All she knew was that there was a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her making her feel safe and warm. She turned her head slightly to see that the arms that held her belonged to Harry the boy that she had loved since that first day on the train when she had fixed his glasses.

Harry was contentedly watching her as she awoke, smiling and kissing her nose when she turned around to look at him.

"Morning sleepy head," said Harry "would you like some breakfast."

"Mmm sounds good" she said.

"K let me get up and I'll go see what I can get us to eat."

"No, I don't want you to leave" she said "I just want you to hold me."

As they were discussing how to get breakfast without getting up there was a light tapping at the door. "Are you guys awake" Tonks called through the door?

"No we're still asleep" they replied together.

"Well ok then I had breakfast for the two of ya but since you're not awake I'll see if Sirius and Remus want seconds" Tonks replied.

Harry squeezed out from behind Hermione and rushed to the door. "We're awake" he said "and we are really hungry."

Tonks began laughing "I thought it was strange that sleeping people would answer that they were sleeping without actually waking up first " she said.

Harry took the tray from Tonks and walked back to the couch where he and Hermione began to eat their breakfast. They both remained silent while eating until Harry asked a question "so does last night mean that we're a couple?"

"Well I seem to remember quite a bit of kissing last night" she said, "and I make it a habit to not snog people who are just my friends, so I guess we are unless you don't want to be a couple that is."

Harry said smirking "well I really don't have anything better to do so I guess I can be your boyfriend."

"Good" she said "cause otherwise I was gonna have to hurt you."

"So what do you want to do today" he asked.

She replied "unfortunately I have to get home. I told my mom that I would be back this morning."

"Oh" he said, "I'm gonna miss you."

Smiling she said "look at the bright side now that we are a couple my parents are gonna want to meet you so maybe Dumbledore or Sirius will let you stay for a couple of days at my house."

" I doubt it " he said sadly "Sirius already had to go against Dumbledore's orders just to let me be here."

"Oh" she said "well in that case I'll try to come back as soon as I can then." "Love you Harry" she said.

"Love you too, Mione" he said. He couldn't help it as a small tear escaped his eye as she walked out the door. After sitting in the quiet room for a while after she left Harry decided to go and see what the marauders were up to.

As Harry began to enter the living room he began to think about how lucky he was that even though he didn't have his parents he had their best friends who would do anything they could to help him.

"So " Sirius said, with a smirk. As Harry walked into the room Tonks said that you had quite an enjoyable evening.

Harry couldn't help but blush as he thought about the wonderful evening he had just spent with Hermione. "Yeah" he said "I do believe that it was the most pleasant night of my life."

"Well then I guess it's about time that we had us a serious talk" Sirius said.

Harry gulped as he thought about what Sirius wanted to talk about. "Uh" Harry said "sure, ok we can talk."

Sirius just smiled "don't worry you're not in any trouble or anything. It's just that you at that age now where things start to change and become different" Sirius said.

"What Sirius is trying to say" said Lupin "is that we feel its time that we talked to you about becoming an animangus, like Sirius and your dad were at your age."

"Really" Harry said not believing his luck first he found love and now being offered the chance to follow in his father and godfather's footsteps. "I'd love to" Harry replied, "but do you think maybe Mione could train to be one as well?"

After thinking for a few minutes, Sirius said "I suppose it is easier to learn if someone else is learning too. We'll get you started then when she returns we'll start her training."

"When do we start" Harry asked?

"We start this afternoon right after lunch" Remus said.

"I'm gonna go owl Mione let her know what's going on ok" Harry asked?

"Sure pup" said Sirius.

After Harry left to write Hermione Remus said "you know Sirius he is just as bad as James was with Lily."

"Yeah Remus your right but if anybody in this world deserves to be happy its Harry" Sirius said.

Meanwhile Harry had just sat at his desk to write Hermione.

Dearest love;

Guess what, after you left this morning Sirius and Remus asked if I wanted to train to be an animangus like my dad was. I told them I would love too but I wanted them to train you too. I hope that you want to. I just thought that this would give us an excuse to spend more time together. You've only been gone for a few hours and I already miss you. Love you lots and hope to see you soon.

Yours forever;

Harry

After rolling up the parchment Harry attached it to Hedwig's leg "take this to Mione" he said. Harry watched after she flew from the window as she became harder to see he sighed. After a few more minutes he went back downstairs to eat and then start his training.

After lunch Harry, and Sirius went into the sitting room where Sirius began explaining what was necessary to become an animangus. "First you need to physically train your body" Sirius said, "then focus your thoughts on trying to find your inner animal, you must become one with your animal."

"Why is physical training important" Harry asked?

"Well for two reasons" Sirius said "first learning how to change can be slightly painful, secondly your physical shape helps to determine what kind of animal you may become."

"So what kinds of training do, I need to do" Harry asked.

"Basic weight training and things like push ups and jumping jacks will help for starters" Sirius said. "I had a weight room set up in the attic so go on and get started."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Harry and crew still aren't mine

Chapter 3:

"Mum I'm home" Hermione said as she walked through the front door of her house.

"Well how did things go" her mom asked?

"Things went fine mum" Hermione said, "by the way you were right about what you said yesterday."

Flashback

Hermione came downstairs from her room carrying a letter from Sirius and his cousin Tonks. "Mum where are you" she asked?

"I'm in the kitchen dear" her mom replied.

"Do you have time to talk to me about something kind of important" she asked her mom?

"Of course I always have time to talk to my daughter. Now tell me what's on your mind" her mom replied.

"It's about boys mum" she said.

"Boys or a boy" her mom asked?

Blushing Hermione said "just one mum, you know who."

"Of course dear what about this one particular boy" her mom asked?

"Well I just got a letter from Sirius, you know his godfather, and him and his cousin Tonks have asked for my help in forming a matchmaking game for use at Hogwarts" she said.

"Sweetheart maybe I'm missing something but I don't see what the problem is" her mom said.

"Oh mum the problem is that the one they want me to play the game with is Harry and you know how I feel about him" she said.

"Ah so you're afraid that going on a pretend date with Harry might in someway affect your friendship. Am I right" her mom asked?

Hermione hung her head not wanting to look at her mom's face she was so ashamed. "Yes mum" is all she said.

"Now Hermione dear have you ever considered that maybe he feels the same way" her mom asked?

"Mum how can you say that how could he ever love or even care about e that way, I'm just a know it all bookworm? Bucktoothed bushyhaired plain as can be how could anyone like him ever even consider liking someone like me" she asked her mom?

"Has Harry ever done anything to make you assume that he sees you as a bucktoothed know it all bookworm" her mom asked?

"Well I guess not" Hermione said.

"And who is the one person always by his side" her mom asked?

"Me" she said.

"Who is the one person who he knows he can always turn to when he wants to talk, and listens when he does" her mom aked?

"Me" she said again.

"Did he turn his back on you when you had his broom taken away because you thought it was cursed to hurt him" her mom asked?

"No mum" she said.

"Now if you never let him know how you feel do you ever have a chance" her mom asked?

Hermione began to cry "no mum I'm just so scared. What if I tell him and he laughs at me how could I ever face him again? I would rather just be his friend than take a chance and lose him."

"Trust me dear from what you've told me about him I don't think that even if he doesn't have the same feelings for you he would ever do aything to hurt or humiliate you" her mom said.

End Flashback

"So did you tell him" her mom asked?

"No" she said smiling "he told me. He said he loves me mum he really loves me."

As the afternoon progressed Hermione began to tell her mom about what had happened on her date with Harry, leaving out a few minor details such as their trip to Godrick's home and the gifts she received there.

That night after her dad got home from work her and her mom told him about Harry.

"Now Hermione dear" said her dad "I'm not gonna tell you that you can't have a boyfriend I just want you to promise me that you will be careful and responsible. Having a relationship is a serious matter there are so many things that could happen that you can't let your guard down for a minute."

"Daddy honestly" Hermione said.

"Nothing sweetheart, I just remember what it was like to be young sometimes things happen that you don't plan on. Just promise me that if something does happen that you will take all the necessary precautions to be as safe as possible" her dad said.

"Ok dad I promise" said Hermione blushing.

Just then form outside the kitchen window they all heard a scratching and hooting owl.

"Hedgwig" Hermione yelled as she rushed to open the window to let the snow white owl in the window. "What did he send me girl."

Hedgwig hooted while holding out her leg for Hermione to remove the letter and hooted again as she flew out the window.

Hermione tore open the letter and started reading it at the kitchen table. "Oh goodie" she squealed "Harry says Sirius wants to train us to be animagi."

"Animagi what is an animagi" her parents asked confused?

"Oh sorry I forgot to explain, an animagi is a witch or wizard who can transform into an animal" she told her parents.

"Sounds like fun" her mom said.

"Yes it does" said her dad. "Tell me do you want to go back tomorrow and spen the rest of the summer training with Harry?"

"I would like that very much" she said.

"Ok then we'll make a deal with you. You can go back tomorrow, but only if you agree that you and Harry will both come back here for Christmas"her dad said. "Do we have a deal?"

"Ok dad I promise that I will come back and I'll try to get Harry to come too. I really want you both to get to know him" she said.

"Well that's settled then, lets go out for our final summer dinner together" her mom said.

Grimauld Place London

"Hey Harry can you come down here for a minute?" Sirius yelled up the stairs.

"Be right down" Harry replied.

After Harry came down the stairs he went into the sitting room to see what Sirius wanted.

"Harry the reason I wanted you to come down is that I was talking to Remus and the idea occurred to us that maybe while we train you and Hermione we should see if we could train your other friends the Weaslys too" Sirius said.

"I'm sure that Ron and Ginny would love the opportunity to become Animagi" Harry replied.

"Good then why don't you use the fireplace and call them" Sirius said.

Harry walked over to the fireplace grabbed a pinch of floo powder through them into the fire and said "the Burrow."

As Harry's head came out of the fireplace there was a loud scream. "Oh Harry dear you startled me dear. What can I do for you" Mrs. Weasly asked?

"Are Ron and Ginny around Mrs. Weasly" Harry asked?

"They're upstairs dear let me get them for you. Ronald, Ginny can you come down here for a minute there is someone who would like to talk to you" Mrs. Weasly hollered up the stairs.

"Be right there mum" Ginny replied.

"Be down in a minute" Ron called as he began coming down the stairs.

As they entered the kitchen together they saw Harry's head in the fireplace. "Harry" they said together.

"Hey guys" Harry replied. "Me and Sirius were just wondering if you two would like to join me and Hermione in being trained as animagi."

Ginny replied "that sounds like fun can we mom?"

"That really does sound like fun" Ron said. Then after a moments thought he said "what do you mean train with you and Hermione?"

"Well uh me and Mione are kinda going out now" Harry replied..

"Your what" Ron shouted? "Since when and why didn't you tell me" Ron asked?

"Relax" Harry said "it only happened yesterday and besides I am telling you."

"That's great mate" Ron said. "Now all we have to do is find me a girlfriend."

"Hello"Ginny said "I need a boyfriend too thank you very much."

"Guys lets get back on track ok? When can they come and start training Mrs. Weasly" Harry asked?

"Well I suppose they can floo over right after breakfast tommorow" Mrs. Weasly said.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasly" Harry said. "See you tomorrow Ron, Ginny."

"Well Sirius Ron and Ginny said they'll be here in the morning, now if only Mione comes too all of us can train." said Harry.

"Well why don't we go and have a talk with her family and ask them in person" asked Sirius?

"Yeah that's a good idea" Harry replied.

Sirius and Harry side along apparated to in front of the Granger residence. Harry walked up the steps to the front door and nervously knocked, after a couple of minutes waiting a middle aged brown headed woman answered the door.

"Hello may I help you? she said?

"Yes Mrs. Granger my names Harry and this is my godfather Sirius Black" Harry said. "I'm a friend of Hermione and Sirius would like to speak to you and Mr. Granger for a minute if that's ok with you" Harry said.

"Friend you say, now Mr. Potter I think you can do better than that" she said.

"Well uh I guess I'm her boyfriend" he stammered in embarrassment.

"Come now Mr. Potter how do you really feel about my daughter" she asked?

"I love her ma'am, I love her with all my heart" Harry said with the most serious expression he could muster.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you Harry I just wanted to know how you felt about my daughter and what your intentions were" Mrs. Granger said. "Why don't you two come in and have a seat and I'll go get Mr. Granger and Hermione and we can discuss what you wanted to talk about."

She left them setting in the living room and returned a few minutes laer with her husband and a very nervous looking Hermione.

When Hermione walked into the room and saw Harry sitting there her eyes lit up with happiness. "Harry" she said as she ran and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace "what are you doing here" she asked?

Harry replied after kissing her gently on the cheek "we came to talk to your parents about your training and to let you know that Ron and Ginny will be training with us. By the way I kinda let Ron know that we're dating."

"Oh no how did he react" Hermione asked?

"Don't worry Mione he was actually happy for us and said that he wants us to try and find a girl for him" Harry said.

"Harry I hate to break up such an important conversation but remember we are here for a reason" Sirius said.

"That's right" Harry said. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger as Hermione may or may not have told you Sirius has volunteered to train Hermione myself and a couple of our friends in a very complicated piece of magic that will alow us to become animagi. The training is very intense and takes a while so we would like your permission for Hermione to spend the summer at my godfathers house in London."

"Well Harry we have already discussed the matter with Hermione and while we do not completely understand what exactly an animagi is we had agreed to let her go over in the morning under the condition that both of you come here for the Christmas holiday and give us the opportunity to get to know our daughters boyfriend better. But since you and your godfather came all this way I guess we can let her go tonight if you agree to visit on Christmas" her mom said.

"Really I can go tonight" Hermione squealed as she hugged and kissed both of her parents. Then she ran up stairs to get her trunk that she already had fully packed and ready to go.

"Well Harry do we have a deal" Mr. Granger asked?

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger it will be my pleasure to spend the holidays here with the family of the girl I love" harry said, and then almost too low to be heard whispered "and hopefully one day I'm going to marry."

Mrs. Granger gasped holding her hand over her mouth she asked "you really do love her don't you?"

"Yes Mrs. Granger I do" Harry said.

"Well Harry when the time comes we will be proud to welcome you into our family. All we ask is that you just not rush into anything faster than what your ready for" Mr. Granger said.

"Thank you sir I promise I will always show your daughter all the love and respect that she deserves" Harry said.

"Of that young man I have no doubt. I may not know you very well but in the short time I have seen you with my daughter it's clear that you love each other with all of your hearts and nothing will or should keep you apart" her dad said as he extended his hand for Harry to shake.

"Harry reached and took Mr. Granger's hand and in that moment an understanding was reached between a young man and the father of the love of his life.

"Uh could someone help me this trunk is heavy" Hermione said from the middle of the stairs.

"Harry why don't you go help your girlfriend with her trunk" Sirius asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Here Mione let me help you" Harry said as he grabbed one end of the trunk and lifted.

"Bye mum bye dad I promise I'll write and maybe I'll be able to stop back in before I return to school" Hermione said

"That's right" Mr. Granger said "hold on and I'll get the money for your books and supplies." He started to walk away to get his wallet when Harry stopped him with a nervous voice.

He said "uhm Mr. Granger if you don't mind I would like to pay for Hermione supplies and whatever else she would like to get . You see when my parents died they left a rather substantial sum of money for me in Gringotts and with all of the interest accrued over the past almost fourteen years I'm afraid I'll never be able to spend it all. Besides money doesn't make me happy she does and making her happy will make me even happier."

"Well Harry if you don't mind us asking how much money do you have" her parents asked?

Harry said "Ihaveclosetoabilliongalleonsnotincludingpropertyandinvestmentsthebankhasmadeforme" as quickly as he could.

"What was that" everyone asked "we couldn't understand a word you just said."

Harry took a deep breath and repeated "I have close to a billion galleons not including property and investments the bank has made for me."

"Well I suppose if its ok with Hermione then you may buy her books for her. Is it ok with you dear" her father asked?

"Yes daddy if it's what makes Harry happy then he can buy my books for me" Hermione said blushing.

With a wave of wand Sirius made Hermione trunk dissapear then he turned to parents and said " I promise that I will take good care of your daughter this summer, and I'll even try to make my godson behave" he added in an obviously teasing way. With that he grabbed each of them by an elbow and apparated back to Grimauld Place.

After they arrived Hermione asked "uh Sirius where is my trunk and which room am I staying in?"

"Well that's a small problem with Harry staying here Dumbledore insisted on upping security here and well we ran out of rooms" Sirius said embarrassedly.

"There's no place for me to stay" Hermione said as she started to cry.

"No Mione" Harry said "you take my room and I'll sleep in the living room."

"If you could both be quiet for a minute and let me finish explaining things. Yes we ran out of rooms, but I believe that both of you can be trusted and tomorrow there will be two other people staying. So Harry we enlarged your room and put four twin beds in, two on each side of the room, there's even a removable dividing wall that can be put up if you want it" Sirius said.

"That's fine with me if its ok with you Mione" Harry said.

"Of course it's fine I love you and you love me and I know that nothing will happen until we want it to" Hermione said.

"Oh just one more thing you two" Sirius said "in this house as well as most pureblood wizarding houses magic is undetectable, so feel free to practice your spells whenever you want to and don't worry about the underage wizarding laws here. Or for that matter any of the houses that you own Harry, which by the way we need to go visit sometime this summer before school starts it's only a little while until you graduate and you need to pick which house you want to live in."

"Sirius I'm gonna go help Mione get settled in, see you in a bit" Harry said.

"Don't do anything I wouldnt do pup" Sirius said.

"And what exactly wouldn't you do Padfoot" Harry replied from halfway up the stairs.

"That's a very good point on second thought don't do anything that I would do" Sirius said as he burst out laughing.

Harry just shook his head as continued up the stairs and entered his room.

"Hey Harry can I talk to you for a minute" Hermione asked nervously?

"Sure Mione what's the matter" Harry asked concernedly.

"You don't have to buy my books and things my family has money they can afford my school things" Hermione said as she started to cry.

"Mione is that what you thought, that I believed your parents couldn't afford to pay for your schooling" Harry asked? Hermione just nodded not looking him in the face. "No sweetie it's not that at all, I know your family has enough money to afford what you need, I just wanted to get you comfortable with the idea of spending my money" Harry said.

"Why would you want me to be comfortable spending your money if you didn't think my family needed your help" she asked?

"Because Mione I was kinda hoping that one day it would be your money too" Harry said while blushing. "Mione I love you and when this war is over or even sooner if you want it I'm gonna marry you if you let me that is."

"Oh Harry of course I'll let you when the time is right I'll gladly be your wife. But I don't want you to marry me just because it's what I want, but because it's what we both want" Hermione said as she reached up to stroke his cheek.

"I love you Mione" he whispered as he leant in to kiss her. He folded her in his arms as she opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. They both began to moan as the kiss got deeper and passions began to rise. Reluctantly Harry pulled away as hands began to roam.

"Sorry about that Mione I guess I got a bit carried away there" Harry said.

"It's ok love" she said "I enjoyed everything that happened but im glad we stopped when we did I'm not ready for that yet, but the kissing is wonderful its just too soon for the next step. I hope your not mad that I'm not ready."

"No I'm not mad that's why I stopped I'm not ready yet either" Harry replied.

"Let's make a pact that when one of us is ready that we let the other know, but also that they don't pressure the other. Agreed" she asked?

"Agreed my love, only when we are both ready will we take that next step, until then we need to respect each others limits" Harry replied.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the evening setting there things up in the room, snogging, talking to Sirius, Remus, and Tonks, snogging, practicing spells for school and of course snogging. Late that night they fell asleep talking on Harry's bed Hermione curled up into his chest, him with his arms wrapped around her back.

Harry woke up first in the morning. He looked down at Hermione and smiled at the feel of her wrapped in his arms. "Morning"he said as he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm morning" Hermione replied "did you sleep well?"

"Absolutely babe" he replied "how about you?"

"I slept really well it feels really nice being held by you all night" she replied with a smile..

"Well let's get up and go eat before the others get here, then we can get started on our training" Harry said.

"Ok lets go" she replied.

After taking showers and changing their clothes they headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. When they walked through the door they saw some people that they expected as well as a few that they did not expect to see. Sirius, Remus And Tonks were sitting there eating as expected. There were however several other people whom Harry assumed must be the security detail assigned by Dumbledore to watch over him.

"Morning Harry" Sirius said "Professor Dumbledore flooed this morning said that he needs to talk to you today. I told him he could stop by after breakfast I hope thats ok."

"That's fine Sirius as long as he doesn't want me to go back to the Dursley's for the rest of the summer" Harry replied.

"I don't think that's what it is about Harry" Sirius said.

For a while conversation ceased while people ate their breakfast. After everyone was done eating Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace accompanied by Professor McGonnal and Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"Good to see you Harry, Hermione" Professor Dumbledore said. "I thought that Minerva and myself should help your friends with their luggage since we were coming here anyways. I was wondering Harry might I have a word with you in private please" he asked?

"Of course professor" Harry replied..

"What I wanted to talk to you about Harry is that I need to tell you something that may upset you. It's the reason why Voldermort has been determined to kill you since you were a baby." Dumbledore said.

"Ok professor tell me what you have too and I promise to try and not react to badly" Harry said.

"Thank you Harry I appreciate your maturity in being willing to listen. Just a little over fifteen years ago there was a prophecy given in regards to Lord Voldermort and his downfall." Dumbledore said.

"How do you know this professor" Harry asked?

"Because Harry the prophecy was made to me" said. Dumbeldore.

"What did it say professor" Harry asked?

"Well Harry it said that a child of immense power would be born at the end of July who would challenge the dark lord and restore order to the world of magic. That through a great loss his power would be revealed, and that he would bear the mark of war on his brow" Dumbeldore replied.

"Are you sure that it refers to me professor" Harry asked."Yes Harry unfortunately we are quite sure. You see there were actually two possibilities you or Neville Long bottom. When the two of you were born only a day apart we performed a test that measures magical potential. You see Harry every wizard and witch has potential power that can be measured on a scale from one to ten. Just to give an example the four founders were nines, and I myself am an eight, the only registered ten in wizarding history was Merlin himself. Now Harry when we tested Neville we got an average reading of a six, which means that Neville has the potential to be an above average wizard if he focuses himself and gains some confidence." Dumbledore said.the day that we bound your powers her powers became dormant. There may be a chance that by unbinding your powers that her powers may also become active again, if that happens then it may not be possible for her to stay with her family until she learns to control her abilities" Dumbledore explained.

"What about myself professor" Harry asked?

"Well Harry that's where we have a problem, the device we use to register a young wizard or witches power was created by Merlin himself using himself as the top level for measurement." Dumbledore continued.

"What are you not telling me professor" Harry asked starting to get worried?

"Well Harry when we measured your power even as a newborn you far surpassed Merlin, that's why when Voldermort attacked you his curse rebounded and destroyed his body" Dumbledore explained.

"But I don't feel that powerful professor" Harry said.

"Well Harry the reason for that is the reason that you are likely to get upset, you see after your parents died I was afraid that you would not be able to controll your powers since you were going to be living with muggles so I had to bound your powers until you were better able to handle them." Dumbledore explained.

"Professor why didn't you tell me this before, for that matter why are you telling me now" Harry asked?

"I didn't tell you before because until after your experience last year I did not think that you would be able to cope with your increased abilities. I realize now that if I would have unbound your powers after you came to Hogwarts then right now Voldermort would likely be gone for good. As to why I'm telling you now, it's because you have a choice to make" he explained.

"What choice professor" Harry asked?

"The choice of where you want to live. If I unbind your powers you will no longer be able to stay with the Dursley's until such time as you can completely control your powers" Dumbledore said.

"That's fine I don't ever want to live with them again" Harry said.

"Please let me finish before you decide anything Harry, this decision may be harder than you think" Dumbledore explained.

"I'm sorry professor, I can't see why the decision would be hard but I'll let you finish before I decide"Harry responded.

"Thank you Harry, the reason that your decision may be hard is that it not only affects you" Dumbledore explained.

"I don't understand professor, how can my decision of where to live affect anyone else" Harry asked?

"The reason Harry is that there was another child born that has a situation similar to your own. Even though she was only an eight there was a concern because she was a muggleborn. So after she was born we monitored her to make sure that her full power did not manifest itself, interestingly, enough

"Professor are you talking about Hermione" Harry asked?

"Yes Harry I'm afraid that I am" he replied.

"So if I want to get away from the Dursley's by having my power unbound I run the chance of causing the woman I love to have to leave her family right" Harry asked?

"I'm sorry Harry but that is right that's why I asked you to let me finish before you gave me a response, perhaps you should even discuss this with Ms. Granger before you make a decision" Dumbledore said. "And now to a happy note I have something for you and ms. Granger" Dumbledore said as he pulled two golden badges with a large p in the middle out of his pocket.

"Your making us prefect's professor" Harry asked?

"Yes Harry ms. Granger because she is the best student in her year, and you because of the amount of respect that the majority of the students have for you" Dumbledore explained.

"Thanks professor this means a lot to me and probably even more to Mione" harry replied.

"Harry I hate to leave suddenly like this but I need to get back to school I have a lot of business to take care of before the school year starts again" Dumbledore said.

"But professor it's only the middle of July" Harry exclaimed!

"I know Harry but running a school is a year round job" Dumbledore said with a sigh.

When I reach a decision I'll send hedwig with a letter ok professor" Harry asked.

Dumbledore only nodded as he walked into the kitchen and flooed back to Hogwarts.

When Harry returned to the kitchen it was clear to Hermione that something was wrong by the look on his face. "What's wrong love" she asked?

"Just something that I need to discuss with you sometime soon" Harry said.

"Do you want to talk now" she asked?

"No it can wait till this evening, then we can talk in private luv" he said with a mischievous grin. "For now how about we all get started with our training" Harry asked?

"Sounds good" Ron said.

"I'm ready" Ginny replied.

"Can't wait" Hermione said.

"Ok Sirius we're all ready" Harry said.

"Good take them all upstairs and we'll get started" Sirius said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: not mine

Chapter 4:

Sirius Stood at the front of the exercise room addressing the group of gathered teenagers. "Ok that is the kind of work that you

need to do every day if you are serious about being animagi. As important as the spell and the potion are it is also important that

you be in good shape physically."

"Why does our physical fitness matter in becoming an animagi?" Ron asked.

"It's important because it gives you a broader range of animal targets. An example of a poorly prepared animagi would be Peter

Pettigrew, he neglected getting into the proper shape and wound up being a rat" Sirius said.

"Ok I think I understand" Ron said "being fit can mean the difference between being a house cat and a tiger, right Sirius?"

"That's a very good analogy Ron" Sirius said. "If you four keep up with the training like you have been then when the potion is

ready next month you should have a nice selection of animals to choose from."

"Are we done for the night Sirius" Harry asked?

"Yeah Harry you are done for now . Starting tomorrow you will do physical training in the mornings after breakfast, research in

the afternoons after lunch and meditation after dinner of an evening" Sirius said.

"Research I thought we would discover our animal through meditation" Ginny said. sounding puzzled.

"That's true Ginny the research is to let you know more about the animals your magic may choose" Sirius explained. "Well good

night see you all in the morning" Sirius said as he left the room and headed downstairs.

"Hey guys I need to talk to Hermione alone for a few minutes could you go on downstairs please we'll be down shortly" Harry

asked?

"Sure mate" Ron said.

"Sure Harry" Ginny replied.

"So Harry what did you want to talk about" Hermione asked playfully after giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Mione as much as I would love to spend this time snogging you senseless, I really need to tell you what Professor Dumbledore

told me this morning" Harry said.

"Oh babe I'm sorry I got so excited with training that I completely forgot about that. So what did he have to say" Hermione

asked?

"Well first there's this" Harry said as he pulled two golden badges out of his pocket ad handed one to her.

"You prat why didn't you tell me earlier that we were prefects?" Hermione asked.

"Because that's where the good stops babe" Harry replied sadly.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked starting to get worried.

"I need you to let me finish talking before you ask any questions ok?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry no problem" she responded.

"There was a prophecy made about a year before I was born that explains why Voldemort has been after me . It says that a child

of immense power would be born at the end of July who would challenge the dark lord and restore order to the world of magic.

That through a great loss his power would be revealed, and that he would bear the mark of war on his brow. The prophecy could

have referred to one of only two people myself or Neville Long bottom. So in order to determine which of us it was he performed

a test that measured magical potential. When he measured Neville's power he got a reading of six which is an average wizard. As

an example Dumbledore is an eight the founders were nines and only Merlin himself rated a ten. When Dumbledore tested me

even as a newborn my powers exceeded what Merlin had. That also explains why I survived the killing curse from voldemort, my

power redirected the effects to him instead of to me. Unfortunately since I had to go live with my muggle relatives Dumbledore

bound my powers until I could learn to control them.

"What do you mean by bound your powers?" Hermione asked.

"Well to be honest I'm not entirely sure how that worked" Harry replied. "But I wasn't quite finished yet."

"Oops sorry luv" Hermione replied giggling.

"Well Dumbledore gave me a choice I could continue to stay with the Dursley's until I turned seventeen, or he could unbind my

powers and I'd have to go live somewhere else. That is the easy part of what he told e the hard part is that I'm not the only one

with large uncontrolled powers. For some reason though when he bound my powers, her powers went dormant. Professor

Dumbledore is afraid and I actually agree with him that if he unbinds my powers that may cause her's to become active again,

and that may cause problems with her muggle parents" Harry explained.

"Luv are you referring to me" Hermione asked?

"Yes sweetie it's you. If I let Dumbledore unbind my powers, there is a chance that not only would I have to leave the Dursleys

but you would have to leave your parents as well" Harry explained.

"Why didn't Dumbledore ever say anything" Hermione asked?

"Because luv he did not want me or you for that matter to go out of control" Harry responded.

"Do you know if I ever did anything special before my powers stopped" Hermione asked?

"No I do not know babe but that is a question that we should ask Dumbledore and you should ask your parents" Harry

responded.

"Wow that sure is a lot to think about luv" Hermione said.

"I guess so" Harry responded "but honestly I don't think I would feel right if I was the cause of you having too leave your

parents."

"Let's talk to my parents first, then Dumbledore, and then we can reach a decision" Hermione said.

"Well lets go to bed luv" Harry said.

"Ok I love you" Hermione said with a mile before she gently kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too" he said before he deepened the kiss.

After several breathless minutes the finally broke there kiss. "Go on down to bed I need to talk to Sirius for a minute and then I'll

join you" Harry said.

"K night luv" Hermione said as she walked down the stairs.

Harry followed her downstairs after allowing a few minutes for certain parts of him to calm down. He walked down the hallway

passed the room that he shared with the others and tentatively knocked on Sirius's door.

"Come in" Sirius said.

"Sirius I need t speak to you for a minute if that's ok" Harry said nervously.

"Sure that's fine Harry" Sirius replied.

"Well what it is, is that one day soon Hermione and I are going to need to go and speak with her parents about an urgent matter"

Harry said.

"I hope everything's ok and you two didn't do anything you shouldn't have" Sirius said.

"No it's nothing like that it's just personal so I really can't go into detail with you right now, I hope you understand" Harry said.

"That's fine whenever you are ready to go just say something and I'll take you there" Sirius responded.

"Thanks Sirius I really appreciate your help" Harry said.

"Any time I'll do whatever I can to help you Harry" Sirius replied. "Now get to bed you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Ok g'night Sirius" Harry responded as her left the room and headed downstairs. When he entered the bedroom he saw that

Hermione was sitting up on the bed waiting for him while the two Weasleys were already asleep.

"So what did you and Sirius talk about" Hermione asked?

"I just told him that sometime soon we would be wanting to speak to your parents privately" he responded.

"You didn't tell him what it was about did you?" she asked.

"No luv I just told him that it was a private matter so I couldn't tell him" he replied.

"Good" she said before giving him a kiss "now let's get some sleep."

"Night Mione" Harry said.

"Night luv" she replied.

As they lay in bed holding each other Harry could not help but think about the choice that had to be made, and wondered if he

could ever ask Hermione to make that kind of sacrifice for him. While at the same time Hermione was trying to come up with a

way to get Harry away from the Dursley's without her having to leave her parents.

The next morning Harry woke up at exactly 5:30 am, and carefully slid out of bed so he could go shower without waking up

Hermione. As he walked away from the bed he could help but wonder how he was lucky enough to have such a wonderful,

beautiful, young woman care so much for him. As he made his way to the bathroom he figured that he had about forty five

minutes before the others started to wake up, which should give him time to take his shower and ten start cooking breakfast for

everybody.

Ron was the first one of the other teens to come downstairs almost an hour later awoken by the smell of the food being prepared.

"Morning Ron" Harry said as his best friend stumbled into the kitchen and set at the table.

"Morning" Ron mumbled.

"Are the girls still asleep" Harry asked?

"Nope Ginny is in the bathroom and Hermione is in the library I think" Ron replied.

"Hermione and libraries' Harry said with a smile.

"What about me and libraries" Hermione asked as she entered the kitchen?

"I was just telling Ron that I thought you liked books more than me" Harry said frowning.

"Now that's not fair" she said. "I may like my books but I only love you Harry" she continued before giving him a kiss that made

him weak in the knees.

"Eww" Ginny said as she entered the kitchen "it's too early to be seeing that."

"Well then don't watch" Hermione said with a smirk.

"So are you all ready for training" Harry asked changing the subject.

"I'm ready" Ginny replied.

"Me too" said Ron.

"You know I am luv" Hermione said.

As the teenagers were eating breakfast Sirius walked into the room. "After you all eat head on upstairs and we'll start training" he

said.

"Ok Sirius" the teenagers replied.

After they were finished they left the kitchen and headed up the stairs and into the training room. When Sirius arrived he began

their training, and only let them stop when Remus came in and said that lunch was ready. After lunch and an hour break the four

teens entered the library and began researching different types of animals until time for dinner.

As they were all setting down eating dinner Sirius explained to them what was expected of them after dinner. He said "after

dinner is the time I want you all to begin meditating and trying to focus on your animal type. You also need to practice learning to

make changes to your physical bodies, today I want you to focus on trying to get your hair to grow without using a spell, and then

returning it to the proper length."

"How do we make our hair grow without a spell" Hermione asked.

"That's a good question Hermione" Sirius said. "Being an animagi is using the essence of magic to change your physical body

into that of an animal. Now it is not like a normal animal transfiguration, you are not becoming an image of your animal you are

becoming your animal, complete with any innate abilities that the animal may have. So the first step in changing yourself into a

different form, is to learn to make changes in your regular form."

"Oh ok that makes sense" Hermione said.

"That's good now get to work" Sirius said laughing.

The four teens meditated and practiced trying to make their hair grow until late into the evening when it was time to go to bed.

The only one who was able to get their hair to change at all was Hermione who was able to get her hair to curl more and become

bushier but was unable to return it to normal.

The training went on like that day after day for almost two weeks when one night after training Harry went to Sirius's room to

speak to him

"Sirius can I talk to you" Harry asked?

"Let me guess your ready to go talk to Hermione's parents right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I'm having trouble really concentrating on my training while I have this other thing on my mind" Harry responded.

"Ok Harry I'll let you all have tomorrow off sp the Weasleys can go home for the day and I will take you and Hermione to visit

the Grangers" Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius" Harry said, as he left the room to find Hermione to let her know that tomorrow they were going to talk to her

parents.

"Ron have you seen Mione" Harry asked when he entered the bedroom?

"Yeah mate she is talking to Ginny about something" Ron replied.

"Oh ok thanks" Harry said.

Meanwhile down in the sitting room Hermione and Ginny are talking.

"What do I get him for his birthday Ginny" Hermione asked?

"How much do you have for a gift" Ginny asked?

"About fifty galleons" Hermione replied.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure if Harry would like it or not" Ginny said.

"Tell me" Hermione replied.

"You can order him an outfit made out of Hungarian Horntail skin" Ginny said.

"I like that idea but how would I get it Ginny" Hermione asked?

"Let me check something" Ginny said, "keep an eye out for Harry" Ginny replied as she walked over to the fireplace and threw a

handful of floo powder into the flames saying "Romanian Dragon Reserve."

"May I help you" a woman said as Ginny's head came out of the fireplace.

"I need to speak to Charlie Wesley please" Ginny responded.

"May I ask who's calling?" the woman responded.

"I'm his sister Ginny" she responded.

"O ne moment and I'll get him for you" the woman said. "Charlie, your sister is flooing and she needs to speak to you" she yelled

down the hall.

"Did you say my sister" Charlie asked as he entered the room.

"Yes she said your sister, now come here I need to talk to you" Ginny said.

"Is everything alright sis" Charlie asked?

"Yeah everything is fine I was just wandering if you could get an outfit made for Harry from a Hungarian Horntail, Hermione

wants to get him something special for his birthday' Ginny said.

"Well it just so happens that a certain dragon that Harry is familiar with has just molted her skin and I could get the skin made

into a complete outfit including cape and gloves for about 125 galleons, and it will take a week" Charlie said.

"Wow that's kinda expensive" Ginny said.

"Yeah sis but quality dragonskin clothing is hard to come by" Charlie said.

"Hold on a minute I need to see if she can afford that" Ginny said. "Hey Hermione can you come here for a second" she asked?

"Yeah Ginny what do you need" Hermione asked?

"Charlie said that he an get an outfit made out of the same Horntail from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but it's gonna cost about

125 galleons" Ginny said.

"But Ginny you know I don't have that much" Hermione said.

"I know how you can get it, but you may not want to do it" Ginny replied.

"How" Hermione responded? "I'll do anything Harry would love that gift" she said.

"Ok if it's ok with you I will get the money and then you can pay me back ok" Ginny asked?

"Oh thank you so much Ginny" Hermione said as she gave the other girl a hug. "If you ever need anything all you have to do is

ask" she said.

"Ok now just get back to watching for Harry" Ginny said.

"Ok Charlie I'll have the money for you tomorrow, when the outfit is done send it to the burrow" Ginny said.

"Ok sis, talk to you later" Charlie said.

"Thanks Charlie" Ginny said.

"Ginny I'm gonna go find Harry so he doesn't come looking for me pk" Hermione asked?

"That's fine I'm done anyways, Charlie is going to send the outfit to the burrow when it's finished" Ginny said.

"Ok see you upstairs" Hermione said, as she left the room and headed up to find Harry.

"Hey luv" Harry said as she walked in the bedroom. "I talked to Sirius today and tomorrow he said he will take us to talk to your

parents about the situation."

"That's great Harry, hopefully we can come up with a solution to get you away from the Dursley's without me having to leave

my parents" Hermione said.

"That's what I'm hoping too luv" Harry said.

Well let's get some sleep so we can have a full day with my parents" Hermione said as she gave him a kiss.

"Ok luv" Harry replied going into the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

After Harry came out of the bathroom, Hermione went in and changed into her pajamas a pair of emerald green silk shorts and a

matching sleeveless top.

"Wow you look beautiful" Harry said as she came back into the room and climbed in bed.

"Thanks luv" she said giving him a kiss that started gentle and chaste, but slowly became more passionate, as their bodies were

pressed against each other. She had both hands wrapped in his hair and he had one hand in her hair and the other rubbing the

small of her back. After quite a few minutes of passionate snogging Harry finally pulled away with a sigh.

"We'd better stop luv before we go too far" Harry said.

" I know it's just so much fun, and I love you so much that part of me doesn't want to stop" she said.

"I know how you feel but I still don't think I'm ready luv" he said.

"That's ok I can wait I just want you to know that whenever your ready to move forward a little I'm ready luv" she said with a

smile.

"I love you Mione" Harry said.

"I love you too Harry" she replied.

"Goodnight" he said as he pulled her into his body.

"Goodnight" she replied as she put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Ginny is talking to Ron and Sirius about the gift that Hermione wants to get for his birthday.

"Hermione is having a suit of clothes made out of the hide of the Horntail that he fought in the tournament but she is gonna be 75

galleons short. I told her I would help her so I was wondering Sirius if you could loan me the money to give her" Ginny said.

"I'd be happy to Ginny" Sirius said. "By the way you all have tomorrow off because Harry and Hermione need to go speak to her

parents about something so if you like you could go home for tomorrow and visit your family or you can stay and practice your

training" Sirius said.

"I think I'll go home Sirius" Ron said.

"Me too" said Ginny "I need to help mom get Harry's party ready.

"Here's the Galleons you need" Sirius said as he handed Ginny a pouch of coins.

"Thanks Sirius, I'll make sure you get your money back" she said. "Well Ron shall we go home now or wait till the morning"

Ginny asked her brother?

"Let's go now" he said, "maybe mom has some leftovers from dinner."

"You and your appetite Ron" Ginny said while laughing. Then she walked to the fireplace and threw floo powder into the flames

to go home followed shortly by her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not mine

Chapter 5:

The next morning after they had eaten breakfast and gotten ready Sirius used a portkey to take them to see Hermione's parents.

"Mom dad I'm home" Hermione said as she opened the door and her and Harry walked inside.

"Hermione dear what are you doing back so soon. Oh hi Harry dear" Mrs. Granger said.

"Mom we need to talk to you and dad, is he home" Hermione asked?

"Yes dear he's in the study, you two go on into the living room and we'll meet you there" She said.

"Ok mum" Hermione said.

A few minutes later while Harry and Hermione were discussing how to go about this discussion, Hermione's parents entered the room.

"Hello Harry, Hermione dear how are you doing" her father asked?

"We're fine dad" Hermione replied.

"Your mom said that you both needed to talk to us. Is everything alright" her dad asked.

"Well yes everything is fine, but no they may not be" Hermione replied.

"What does that mean dear" her mom asked?

"Well this is kind of difficult, but I want to know if anything weird happened when I was young, I mean besides the things that I already know about" Hermione said.

"Oh that's what this is about" her dad said.

"Now sweetheart don't get mad but yes there was something that happened when you were younger that we didn't tell you. But we felt and your headmaster agreed that you knowing before you were ready would not help you at all, in fact it might cause you harm so we decided tonot tell you until you asked us about it" her mom added.

"In order to let you know what happened we have to tell you a story first" her dad said.

Her mom began to tell her the story of what happened "when you were born dear you were a very well behaved baby, you never cried, you never made messes, but you always looked a little sad. Then when you were a little over ten months old you not only smiled for the first time but you said your first word."her mom hesitated for a minute before continuing. "Dear you said your first word on July 31 1980" she continued.

"July 31, 1980" Hermione said. Then she asked her mom "what was my first word mom?"

"Hermione dear your first word was Harry, which puzzled us because we couldn't figure out where you heard that word from. The next day your headmaster was standing at our door when we got up. He told us about the magical world and then told us that the previous night a large burst of magic was sensed from this location, he then revealed to us that you were a witch. We asked how you could be a witch, and he explained that somewhere in our lineage there must have been a witch or wizard that passed the ability down to you. While he was here he asked if he could perform a test on you to see how much power you possessed, when he performed the test he appeared to be somewhat puzzled and he said that's strange, last night Harry's power is off the chart and now this child almost a year old has more power than most full grown witches and wizards, when before her power was not detectable at all by our sensors. We interrupted him and asked did you say Harry? Why yes I did he replied, then asked if that had any meaning to us. We told him that just the previous evening that your first word had been Harry. Then he said that that made a little more sense now, he proceeded to explain to us that sometimes in the magical world there will be two children born whose very souls would seek each other out, whose powers would meld into one force contained in two bodies, the equivalent of what muggles would call true soul mates. He told us that the day may come when your powers may become uncontrollable, and then he would have to bind your powers until you were able to control them."

Then her dad said " for the next 15 months things got more difficult taking care of you. You would always cry, you didn't want to eat and you wouldn't talk at all. Then on halloween of 1981 a little after 11 pm you walked out of your room said one word and then the house we lived in exploded around us. You once again cried Harry's name in such sorrow that we felt like our hearts were breaking. We found out the next day when professor Dumbledore came to bind your powers that the same child that he had spoken of on his last visit had been attacked the previous evening and that his parents were dead, and that when the man that killed his parents attacked him that baby Harry destroyed the mans body, budt blew up his parents house in the process. He then told us of a prophecy that was made regarding the savior of the wizarding world and about how important it was that we not tell you these things until you were ready to know. That we must allow you two to find each other without interfering. When he tried to bind your powers though he discovered that you showed no more power than an average wizarding child, he determined that your powers must have linked with Harry's and that as long as his were bound yours would be too."

"Our guess is that's why you are here, right" her mom asked?

"Yes maam" Harry replied. "I just found out a couple of weeks ago about my power being bound, and Dumbledore offered to release it so I can train to control it."

"That's wonderful" Mrs. Granger replied.

"Well mom there is a small problem" Hermione said.

"What problem dear" her dad asked?

"If Harry's powers are unbound he will have to leave his family because he would be to dangerous living with just muggles until he learns to control his power" Hermione replied.

"Well surely some wizarding family, like the Weasley's would gladly take Harry in" her mom said.

"That's not the problem mom think about what Dumbledore said about mine and Harry's power" Hermione replied.

"Oh dear that's right if Harry's power is unbound then yours will be too wouldn't it" her mom asked?

"That's what we think mom" she said.

"Then he could just bind your powers after unbinding Harry's" her dad added.

"But dad if binding Harry's bound mine what would binding mine do" she asked?

"Oh dear" her mom said, "but surely you could control yours right?"

"I don't know mom. My powers are not as great as Harry's but if what Dumbledore told Harry is right then I'm as powerful as he is almost. And aside from Harry Dumbledore is the strongest wizard in the world" Hermione replied.

"So what do you want to do dear" her mom asked?

"I don't know mom I want Harry to get away from his abusive family, but I don't want to have to leave you" Hermione replied.

"Then don't dear, did Dumbledore say that you would be too dangerous to be around muggles" her dad asked?

"No sir he just said that she may be too dangerous to live with just muggles" Harry replied, then after thinking for a minute said "hey I have an idea Sirius was talking about all of the houses that I own from my parents maybe I can see if one of them could be set up to allow us all to live there until Dumbledore trains us to control our power, we could have Remus and maybe Sirius stay with us to be the magical supervisors. Sirius told me that magic is undetectable at any of my houses so we wouldn't get in any trouble training."

"That's a good idea Harry" Hermione said, "what do you think mom and dad?"

"Well I suppose that would be the best option dear if Dumbledore says it's safe that is" her dad replied.

"I'm sure that he would be fine with it Mr. and Mrs, Granger, I plan on speaking with him in a few days and we will discuss it" Harry replied.

"Be sure to let us know Harry" her dad said.

"Oh Hermione dear we almost forgot to give you something" her dad saod handing her a blue leather bound book with a picture of a bird on it. "This book has been passed down among the women of our family for as long as anyone can remember. The book is supposed to be opened before the girls sixteenth birthday, the strange thing though is that noone can remember anyone being able to open it."

"Where did it come form dad" Hermione asked.

"Well dear all I know is that it is the diary of your many times great grandmother " Her dad said. "My grandmother told me when you were born that it has been passed down through the family for about a thousand years" he added.

Hermione just stood their stunned with her mouth open. "Wow that's a very long time" Harry said. Then he said "hey luv why don't you try to open the book now while we are with your parents"

"Ok Harry" she said shakily as she took a deep breath, she slowly tried to lift the front cover of the book. In her hands the book opened easily and as she read the flowing script on the front page what was written was simply a name but reading it caused her breath to catch in her chest and a tear to come to her eyes.

"What's wrong luv" Harry asked?

Unable to speak she handed the book to Harry to let him read what it said, though it was just two little words the impact was clear the words were Rowena Ravenclaw. "That's wonderful luv" Harry said as he gave her a hug.

'B-but h-how" she asked?

"What is it dear" her mom asked.

"This is the diary of one of the four founders of our school, but it doesn't make any sense how can I be a descendant of one of the founders, everybody in the family is muggles aren't they" Hermione asked her dad?

"Well as far as I know they are, although now that I think about it your great uncle Franklin, always used to do funny tricks when I was a small kid, he moved to America when I was a teenager, so I haven't seen him in many years" her dad responded.

"Did he live in England when he was younger dad" Hermione asked.

"Yeas dear he did" her dad responded.

"Harry do you think that you could ask Dumbledore if my uncle was a wizard" Hermione asked?

"Sure luv whatever you want, if we ger back to Grimauld early enough I'll see if we can't get Dumbledore to come and we can work out arrangements for whatever we decide to do" he responded.

"Well I've found out what I wanted to know, so if you promise we can come back to see my parents again before we go back to school, then I guess we can go on back whenever you're ready" Hermone said

"I promise luv that you can see your parents whenever you want, and I will be glad to come too if you want me to" Harry responded.

"Ok, bye mum and dad" Hermione said as she gave her parents hugs."I love you."

"We love you too darling" her mom said.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it was nice meeting you again" Harry said.

"It was nice seeing you again as well Harry" her mom said.

Hermione and Harry walked out the front door to where Sirius was waiting holding hands.

"So are you both ready" Sirius asked?

"Yeah Sirius we're ready to go" Hermione said.

"Ok grab hold" Sirius said as he pulled the portkey out of his pocket. As they both held onto the portkey they felt the tug in their stomaches as they moved from one place back to the other.

"Hey Sirius I need to floo Dumbledore real quick, do you mind if I invite him to come for dinner" Harry asked?

"No need Harry" Dumbledore said as he walked out of the kitchen, "I stopped by earlier to check on how you were doing and decided to wait for you"

"Professor would it be possible if my powers were unbound for me to stay in one of my houses that Sirius told me about" Harry asked?

"Of course Harry you can stay wherever you want" Dumbledore replied.

"Then sir I was thinking that hermione and her parents could stay as well so that she can learn to use her powers without having to leave her parents" Harry said.

"Well Harry that is an interesting suggestion, I daresay that it never occurred to me to do that" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"So is that a yes then sir" Harry asked?

"That is a maybe Harry, if I do agree then you would have to allow a few order members to live with you to monitor your powers" Dumbledore said.

"Order members" Harry asked?

"Ah yes I forgot we hadn't told you yet. The Order of the Phoenix is an organization that was founded during Voldemort's original rise to power, we are focused on the goal of destroying him once and for all. Your parents were members as are Remus and Sirius" Dumbledore said.

"Can I join professor" Harry asked?

"I'm afraid you are still a bit to young to join the order as a full member Harry. However I do believe that having you all to join as junior members would be a marvelous idea" Dumbledore replied. "By the way Harry I have been researching a few of the founder's books and I believe I may be onto a way to bring your parents back. I still have a lot of research to do but it looks like it ay be possible."

"But professor you always said that no spell could bring back the dead" Harry said.

"Correct Harry there are no spells that a normal witch or wizard can cast to bring back the dead however there are spells that no one has had the power to cast for hundreds of years, spells that the founders knew and may have written down, so far all I have found are notes alluding to the existence, of such resurrection spells but I'm hoping that I can find the spells themselves" Dumbledore replied.

"Harry the library" Hermione said.

"Mione the professor is already looking at Hogwarts what books could possibly be here that Hogwarts does not have" Harry asked?

"Not the library here luv, remember what Godric said about the library that we were transported to" Hermione replied.

After thinking for a few minutes the answer occured to Harry "he said that it had every book ever written so if the spells were ever written in a book then the book would be there" Harry said.

"Exactly now let Dumbledore see the journal and then maybe he can check the library there after he learns how to get in" Hermione replied.

"That's brilliant Mione" Harry replied as he got the journal out of his bag and handed it to Dumbledore " professor in this journal are directions to Godric Gryffindor's private library so maybe you can find the books that we need there" Harry said.

"So I guess you know the Potter family secret now Harry, you are the last direct descendant of the Gryffindor line" Dumbledore said.

"I know professor but we may be able to change that shortly if your research goes well" Harry said with a smile.

"Thank you for lending me this journal Harry I will return as soon as I can hopefully with good news" Dumbledore said.

"Goodbye professor" Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

After professor Dumbledore left Harry and Hermione went into the kitchen to eat dinner and discuss with Sirius what Dumbledore had told them.

"Dumbledore thinks that we might be able to bring James and Lily back that is amazing. I know how much you miss them Harry, we all miss them and would love to have them back, just think the original marauders together again, as well as the new generation. So are you ready to get back to work tomorrow, hopefully by Harry's birthday you will have determined an animal and be ready to take the potion" Sirius said.

"Potion" Hermione asked?

"Yeah the animangus potion it allows your body to be able to change" Sirius replied.

"Oh I see" said Hermione. "Sirius I wonder would a modified animangus potion keep a werewolf from shifting?"

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure Hermione, I believe that Lily was working on something before her and James went into hiding, something involving a combination of wolfsbane potion and the animangus potion, what she could figure out was a binding potion that would allow the two to properly combine into a viable potion" Sirius replied.

"Don't tell Remus but I'm gonna try to figure the missing part out the theory sounds fine to me the wolfbane acting to control the beast and the animangus potion allowing a person to control transformations of their body" Hermione said.

"Hermione you remind me so much of Lily, always thinking of ways to help out your friends, always looking for the silver lining on the dark clouds" Sirius said.

"Thanks" Hermione said blushing"

"Hey Mione I know I don't often get good ideas but I think I have one" Harry said.

"What is it luv" Hermione asked?

"Well tel me if you think that this would work Essence of silver diluted with dragon's blood, with phoenix tears to counteract the damage caused by the silver, I think that that would destroy the beast while saving the man" Harry said.

"Interesting Harry I think you may be on to something there, perhaps you got some of your mother's potion ability after all, now if only you could dispay it in class" Hermione said with a smirk.

Harry just stuck out his tongue at Hermione and Sirius laughed. "Seriously though Mione do you think that it could work" Harry asked?

"I think that it just might Harry however I would like to find a wy to test it without risking hurting or killing Remus" Hermione said.

Harry and Hermione continued to talk with Sirius until late in the evening when they decided to go to bed since they had an early day tomorrow. After they got upstairs they crawled into bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

Training continued on starting after breakfast the next morning until the night before Harry's birthday without any more excitement. After training on the thirtieth Hermione dragged Ginny downstairs to check on Harry's present.

"Ginny did Charlie send Harry's present" Hermione asked?

"Yep everything is ready for the party at noon tomorrow" Ginny replied.

"Great thanks Gin" Hermione said.

"My pleasure Hermione, goodnight" Ginny said.

"Night" Hermione replied. Then she walked up the stairs and joined Harry in bed placed her head on his chest and fell instantly asleep.

Meanwhile at a secret location

Voldemort, is addressing, a few of his closest followers, Lestrange; Malfoy; Snape; McNair; Dolohov; and Wormtail.

"Has there been any luck locating the Potter brat" Voldemort, asked his followers?

Bellatrix, who had been chosen as the voice of the group knelt before her lord as she answered "no my lord we have not found a trace of the boy anywhere."

"Wrong answer Bella. Crucio" Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at her and she began to writhe on the ground. "Has there been any luck in locating the Mudblood that our spies in the school have informed us has a relationship with Potter" he asked his remaining followers while still keeping Bellatrix under the cruciatic curse.

Wormtail was the next to come before the Dark Lord he knelt as he answered " no my lord we were unable to locate the mudblood."

"Why is it that all my servants are able to do is fail." Voldemort asked as he pointed his wand at Wormtail and said "Crucio."

"It seems that I need to take a different approach" Voldemort said. "Snape I want you to deliver a message to Dumbledore, tell him that unless he surrenders Potter I will start killing his precious students one by one."

"Yes my lord" Snape replied.

"Go now my servants terrorize those who are unworthy of life let the wizarding world quake in fear of my name" Voldemort said.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not mine, dang tried reverse psychology on myself it didn't work

Chapter 6:

As professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk doing some paperwork before going to bed he is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in" he calls out.

"Headmaster we have a problem" Snape said as he entered the office out of breath

"What's Tom up to now" Dumbledore asked?

"He's demanding that we surrender Potter to him or he is going to begin killing all of the Hogwarts students" Snape said.

"That does present a problem" Dumbledore said. "How long until he begins attacking?"

"I'm not sure Albus, I left when he sent me to deliver the ultimatum to you" Snape replied.

"We don't seem to have many options here, under no circumstanses can we surrender Harry to Tom, nor can we allow for Tom to kill all of the other students so what we need to do is round up all of the students that we can along with their families and bring them to Hogwarts until we are able to deal with the threat" Albus said.

"Is that even possible Headmaster" Snape asked?

"Yes it's possible but it is going to be very difficult" Albus said as he walked to the fireplace and threw in a pinch of floo powder calling "red alert all teachers report to the headmasters office."

Meanwhile

At Grimauld Place everyone is sleeping soundly except for a black haired green eyed young man who appears to be having a severe nightmare.

Harry's dream

Voldemort and his closest followers are gathered outside of an old country home, but not just any home it's the Burrow, the home of the Weasleys.

"Lucius, is everything ready" Voldemort asked with a sneer?

"My lord we have the wards to stop apparition and portkeys set up we are only waiting for your orders to move in" Lucius said.

"Remember do not kill any of the family, and bring me the mother I will take great pleasure in torturing her myself. Now go and do what you were told" Voldemort said, then in a thought directed at Harry "_I know you can hear me Potter if you do not surrender yourself to me immediately then your precious adopted family will face the same fate as your real_. _You have half an hour before I start killing them all_"

After hearing this Harry's scar began to burn and he awoke screaming.

"What is it luv" Hermione asked?

"Are you okay mate" Ron asked from beside the bed.

Harry just shook his head and looked at Hermione. Then he said to her remember I love you and always will" before he got out of bed and walked out of the room. As he started going down the stairs Hermione caught up with him and threw her arms around him.

"What's wrong luv" Hermione asked?

"Voldemort has the Weasleys" Harry replied as tears ran down his cheeks. "I can't let him kill them I'll stop him even if it kills me."

"No Harry you can't, you're not ready to fight him, I don't want to lose you I love you" Hermione said through her tears.

"I love you too Mione, you mean the world to me, but the Weasleys are my family. What I need you to do is to wake up Sirius and Remus and get in touch with Dumbledore and get them their as soon as you can. I will try my best to survive, but if I don't remember I love you" Harry said as he hugged Hermione and gave her a kiss, then he turned to the fireplace tossed in a pinch of powder said "the Burrow" and in a flash of green flames was gone.

As he disapeared Hermione fell to her knees and screamed "no" at the top of her lungs.

Her scream woke the residents of the house and they all came down the stairs. Sirius was the first to reach Hermione and asked her " what's wrong?"

All she could get out through her tears was "Harry."

"What about Harry" Sirius asked"

"Gone" she replied.

"Where is he, why did he leave" Remus asked?

"Voldemort, has the Burrow" Hermione said through her tears.

"He has my family" Ron said.

"Need to get help" Hermione said. "He said to get Dumbledore and get backup there as fast as possible"

Meanwhile

As Harry exits the fireplace in the Burrow he sees that all the furniture is torn up and evience of a struggle is everywhere. He slowly makes his way to onto the front porch and what he sees causes something inside of him to snap and his power to surge. In a blinding flash of light Harry is changed, his pajamas are changed into scarlet battle robes, etched in gold. On his belt he has not only his wand but also a shining silver sword with a blood red ruby on the hilt. As he approaches his enemy he sees all the Weasleys being held by various Death Eaters, apparently unharmed except for Molly. Molly is laying face down in the dirt blood is pooling beneath her dying as her family looks on. Voldemort is standing a few feet away laughing at the anguish on the gathered faces. Fifty yards separate Harry from the only mother he has ever known. He takes a single step and in a flash of pure white light he's there beside her, he kneels down beside her with tears in his eyes, thinking that he has lost another mother, to the monster known as voldemort, when he sees her take a breath and then another, he laces a hand on her shoulder and in a flash they are gone. Less than ten seconds later, he's back. With a glance towards the rest of his family and a wave of his hand the Death Eaters holding them all fell to the ground convulsing in pain.

"Now Tom it seems like it's just you and me" Harry said, then he turned to Arthur and said "I took Molly to St. Mungo's, when she wakes up tell her that I she has always been like a mother to me and I said that I love her and want to thank her for everything."

"I see you have a few tricks up your sleeves Potter, but nothing is going to save you this time tonight you will die and everyone will quake before the name Lord Voldemort"Voldemort said.

"Tom you just don't get it do you I don't care if I survive your reign of terror ends tonight" Harry said, then as he pointed his wand at a point just past Riddle he recited an ancient spell "mageo porta Allysia nexus" causing a vortex to appear behind Tom. With a wave of his hand Tom riddle goes flying through the vortex, with Harry following just before he steps through Harry turn to the remaining Weasleys and says when you see Hermione tell her I love her and hopefully I will see her again but if not im sorry and with that he was gone.

After stepping through the vortex Harry found himself and Tom in a open field around the field on all sides were the souls of those who died at the hands and orders of Tom Riddle. For only the second time in his life Harry laid eyes upon his parents.

"It ends here Tom, in front of al of your victims" Harry said.

"When this is over Potter there will be one more that I have personally placed here" Riddle taunted. Then he pointed his wand at Harry and said "crucio."

"Tom is that the best you've got" Harry asked as he stepped to the side easily avoiding the curse. With a simple wave of his hand Harry froze Tom in place.

Meanwhile back at the Burrow

Several cracks in the night sounded the arrival of Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, as well as Hermione and the two youngest Wesley children. What they saw when they arrived was shocking, twenty plus Death Eaters were strewn around the front yard unconscious, and the only person standing was Bill Wesley, he had decided to wait around for the others to arrive so that he could let them know what had occurred.

"Bill what happened here" Albus asked?

"Tom and the Death Eaters attacked in the middle of the night. They swarmed us and took us all hostage but didn't hurt any of us, except for mom, he tortured her himself, when he was done she was laying on the ground and we could all see a puddle of blood forming beneath her. Somehow Harry knew what was happening and he came out onto the porch when he saw mom laying there on the ground, he changed, there was a blinding flash of light and where he had been wearing pajamas he was now wearing battle robes of some sort he took a single step towards mom and in a flash he was there beside her he knelt down and cried over her still body when suddenly she took a breath and then another breath, he place a hand on her shoulder and they both vanished. He returned a few seconds later waved his hand and all the Death Eaters began writhing on the ground, then he said something that opened that vortex over there, with another wave of his hand he sent Tom through, and then went through himself. Before he went though he told us that he took mom ti St. Mungo's, gave us a message to give her and also one for Hermione" Bill replied.

"What did he wasnt you to tell me Bill" Hermione asked?

"He wanted you to know that he loves you and that hopefully he'll get to see you again but if not he wanted to say that he was sorry" Bill said.

"Harry" Hermione cried as she fell to her knees weeping freely on the ground.

_"I'm ok my love, I can see my mom and dad. My work is almost done, then everyone can rest" _she heard Harry say in her head.

"He says that he can see his parents, that soon we can all rest" Hermione said.

Meanwhile at the battlefieldHarry walked up to Tom and with a single swipe of his sword Tom Riddle's head was separated from his shoulders and the battle was over.

As his enemies body fell to the ground three glowing being appeared before him.

"Well done young one" the first said.

"Today you have done a great service to the human world" said the second.

"Now there will be a time of piece" the third added.

"Please sit Harry so that we can explain a few things to you"the first said in a kind tone, as she was speaking four chairs appeared .

"It's time that you learn the truth about yourself and about the origins of magic" the second said.

"Not to be rude but who are you three anyways" Harry asked?

"We are what those in the human world would call the fates" the first said.

"In reality though we are the guardians of the barrier between the human world and the magical world. Where we are now are the fields of paradise, where those who have left the mortal plane of existence reside if their souls are pure" the first responded.

"So this is where good dead people spend eternity" Harry said.

"No young one this is where those of the higher race dwell while they watch over there loved ones, everyone you see here Harry is of a race of immortals" the second said.

"But how can that be I saw my parents and they were human just like me" Harry said.

"No child, your parents are as we are" the third added.

"If they were immortal than how did Voldemort kill them, and why did they leave me" Harry asked as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Don't cry young one your parents had to leave you for a time so that you could become who you are and fulfill your destiny" the first said.

"For a time, what does that mean? Once someone's dead that's it there are no more chances. My parents left me alone to suffer at the hands of my only living relatives. I was alone when I had nightmares with noone to comfort me, alone when Vernon would beat me on a daily basis, alone when I would cry myself to sleep at night because all I wanted was to have my parents with me" Harry said.

"Yes for a time, normally when one of us passes from the mortal plane as your parents did there is no going back, however the creator has decided to allow an exception in this situation, because of what you have done and what you will still need to do" the first said, then she turned to her sisters and said "Mithra, Eryn please go and get Harry's parents ready to return"

"Yes Adel" they said together, as they walked off to retrieve Harry's parents.

"What did you mean when you said what I still have to do? He's dead isn't my destiny finished" Harry asked?

"Harry unfortunately no this was not your final battle, noone on this plane of existence can permanently die. However, what you did do was severely weaken his spirit and magic, once you return to the mortal world, there will be peace for a while, as there was when you defeated him the first time. Even we cannot tell how long it will be but darkness will rise again, and you Harry must stand against it" Adel said.

"Don't worry when the time comes I will stand and even should I fall I will rid the world once and for all of Tom Riddle" Harry said with a new found sense of determination.

Meanwhile

As Dumbledore, was talking to Bill, Hermione had fallen to the ground as sobs shook her body.

"Harry!!" she cried as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Miss Granger, you need to calm down your going to worry yourself sick" Dumbledore said.

"How can I calm down, when for all I know the boy that I have spent the last five years loving, and who finally loves me back, could be seriously hurt or dying, and I'm not there for him. I'm a failure, when he needs me I'm not able to help him" Hermione sobbed.

"There there, Hermione, you just have to have faith in Harry" Ron said.

"That's right" Ginny said, "he's never let us down before and I don't think that he's going to start today."

"Today just feels different, when he kissed me before he left it was like he was telling me goodbye, and then the message he left with Bill. What will I do if I lose him, I can't even bare the thought of not having Harry in my life, if I lost him it would just kill me" Hermione said.

As Hermione was crying out her pain and fears noone noticed the arrival of three more people outside of the Burrow. Harry silently made his way to where the love of his life had collapsed, and he reached down and gently brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"It's okay luv, I'm home you don't have to cry anymore" Harry gently said to her.

"Harry" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and knocked him to the ground. "I was so worried about you, don't you dare ever do that to me again. Do you understand me Harry James Potter?"

"Yes luv, I understand and I promise that I will try to never worry you again. I love you" Harry said.

"I love you too Harry" Hermione replied

"Now you need to stop crying precious there are a couple of people who I would like you to meet" Harry said.

In order to allow Harry and Hermione some privacy for there reunion Dumbledore and the others all wnt to check on Molly at the Hospital, so noone noticed the raven haired man or fire haired woman standing in the shadows of the Burrow

"Who is it Harry" Hermione asked as she dabbed her eyes with a conjured handkerchief. "Is it important, can it wait till later?"

"I don't know, what do you think mom and dad, can you wait till later to meet, the love of my life" Harry asked his parents as they stepped out of the shadows.

"No Harry I don't think that we can wait to meet the one who has captured my dear, precious angel's heart" Lily answered.

"Your mom is right son, it's not everyday that you get to meet the most important person in your son's life, so go on and introduce us" James said with a mischevious smile.

Taking her by the hand Harry helped her to her feet and led her over to his parents. "Mom, dad this is Hermione the one who has helped me stay sane over these last four years. Hermione luv, this is my mom and dad. Don't worry I will tell you everything later ok luv" Harry asked?

"Is it really them luv" Hermione asked?

"Yes Mione it's really them" Harry replied.

Hermione then surprised everyone by running up to lily and throwing her arms around her. "I'm so glad you came back I'm sure that it's a doozy of a story but all that matters to me is that Harry has his family back. Thank you so much for having such a wonderful son" Hermione said.

"No Hermione thank you for taking such good care of our son for us" James said, "we were able to see quite a few of the things that he has gotten himself into and every single time you have been there to save him. When the day comes and Harry decides to ask you to marry him it will be our pleasure to welcome you into the family."

"Stop it James your going to embarrass Harry" Lily scolded.

"It's okay mom Sirius and Remus told me about how dad was, it just so happens though that he isn't far off though I was going to do this after my birthday dinner tonight, but I can't think f a better time to than with just my parents to witness. I hope you don't mind mum but I got something special out of the vault the other day" Harry said with a smile.

"What are you talking about Harry" Hermione asked as she turned away from his mom to face him again. When she finished turning around she saw Harry on one knee holding a ring in his hand.

"Hermione" he said as she gasped in surprise "it doesn't have to be any time soon but I can't imagine spending a single day without you my luv, and I just want to ask you if when the time is right you will do me the honor of being my wife. I guess what I'm trying to say luv is Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes Harry of course I'll marry you, I've spent the last four years dreaming of one day you asking me, and I'm not about to give you the chance to change your mind" Hermione said as she held out her left hand for Harry to place the ring on her finger.

As Harry slipped the ring onto her finger he looked into her eyes he said "Hermione loving you is one thing that I will never change my mind about. If I lived to be a thousand I know that I would want you by my side every single day, without you I'm nothing."

"Harry dear not that I'm not happy for you but don't you think that you are a little young to be thinking about getting married" Lily asked/

"Mum if I were a normal fifteen year old then yes I would agree that I was too young to consider marriage, however I have never been aloud to be a normal child or teenager, I have carried the burden of the safety of the magical and muggle worlds on my shoulders since I was eleven. I was never aloud to truly be happy because I was missing love from my life. Through every trial I have endured, every time I faced Voldemort, every time I would feel down over everything that happened to me, there was always one person, just one who never turned against me, who never considered using me for my money and fame, never let my mood swings and anger spells drive her away. Whether we get married or not Hermione is and always will be a vital part of my life" Harry answered his mom.

"Oh Harry I love you so much" Hermione said through her tears as she crushed him in a hug.

"I love you too Mione, and I know that we have to wait a few years before we can actually get married. I just wanted you to know what my intentions towards you were" Harry said.

"Not necessarily Harry my parents got married while they were still in school, I'm sure that we could talk them into letting us get married before we graduated if you wanted to that is" Hermione said blushing.

"Now Lils does that remind you of anything" James asked chuckling?

"They are just like us James, our son has grown up to be a wonderful young man. Harry your father and I will support whatever decision the two of you reach, if you want we'll even help convince Hermione's parents to allow you to marry early" Lily said as happy tears filled her eyes.

"I love you mom" Harry said as he wrapped his mother in his arms, "you too dad" Harry added with a smile.

"We love you too son" James said as he hugged his wife and son.

"Luv, I hate to break up this heartwarming family moment but if we don't get to St. Mungo's soon people are going to start worrying that something happened to us" Hermione said.

"Speaking of St. Mungo's Lil's you and I need to go and get ourselves declared alive again so we can scare Moony and padfoot, and of course get custody of our son back as well" James said.

Lily just shook her head at James' childishness and said "once a marauder always a marauder I guess."

"I don't know mom I think scaring Sirius and Remus would be fun. Right Hermione" he asked?

Hermione just shook her head and said "boys" as James prepared a portkey to take them to the wizarding hospital.

After they all arrived at St. Mungo's the two couples separated. Harry and Hermione went to find out how Mrs. Weasly was doing and of course to let the group in on all the good news, while James and Lily headed off to find a hospital administrator to see about getting the status upgraded from dead, to not so dead in fact they were very much alive. Though they did wonder how they were going to explain how they came to be alive, without letting the truth about what Harry did be known by the whole wizarding world.

As James and Lily walked hand in hand up to the reception counter the medi-witch who was supervising the desk looked up and asked for their names and the reason for there visit. James answered first "my name is James Harold Potter and the reason for my visit is I need to see a healer to be declared alive.

The medi-witch just scoffed at him and said "let me guess this must be Mrs. Lily Potter."

"Why yes actually I am Lily Rose Potter, and like my husband I need to be declared alive. So if you would be kind enough to get a healer for us I would be so greatful to you" Lily said with a smile.

As the medi-witch was looking at the couple like they were crazy a trembling voice came from behind them "L lily is it really you."

As lily slowly turned around to see who was speaking to her, she gasped in surprise as she saw a face that she had not seen in seventeen years. She grabbed James by the arm and made him turn around she said "James look it's..."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: is it mine nope not mine

Chapter 7: Revelations and Celebrations

"... Rose, I can't believe it, is it really you" Lily asked?

"Yes Lily it's really I" the woman said as she embraced Lily.

"What happened to you after the incident at school we never heard from you again" Lily asked?

"Well as you know when the spell backfired and I lost my magic I left the magical world to live in the muggle world. It was too painful a reminder of what I had lost so

that's why I never returned any of your letters" Rose said. "I did try to contact you when my daughter was born I wanted you to be her godmother but your family

couldn't tell me where you were."

"That was nice of you Rose, the family couldn't tell you where we were because we lived in a house under the fidelis charm and they could not reveal the location" Lily

said. Then she asked "how old is your daughter?"

"Oh Hermione is almost 16 I think I have a picture of her in my purse" Rose said as she searched through her purse.

"Did she say Hermione" James asked his wife?

"James do you think, no it couldn't be could it" Lily Responded.

"I don't really see any other possibility do you" James asked as he started to chuckle.

"What's so funny" Rose asked?

"It's just that our son's girlfriend's name is Hermione and we were wondering if maybe it was the same girl" James answered. Then he waved his wand and produced a

messenger patronus and sent it off to Professor Dumbledore asking for him to come down there and to bring Harry and Hermione with him.

As harry and Hermione are walking up the hallway they see most of the Weasly family standing in the hallway, so they walk up to Charlie.

"Any word Charlie" Harry asks?

"Not good I'm afraid Harry we appreciate what you did trying to save her but it seems you were too late, the doctors say that she lapsed into a coma and probably

won't make it through the night" Charlie said as tears streamed down his face.

"Dad's in there right now so that she's not alone if she goes" Bill added.

"No, she can't die" Harry said as he too started to cry. "It's not fair."

"You did all you could Harry you may not have saved our mom but you saved everyone else" Ron said.

As Harry was talking to the Weasly's noone noticed Hermione beginning to glow as she slipped into the room that Mrs. Weasly.

When Hermione entered the room, she saw that Mr. Weasly had his head down and she could hear him crying, as the love of his life lay there still as death. She

carefully made her way over to the side of the bed and gently took Molly's hand in hers, as she did Molly began to glow just as Hermione was. As she held onto

Molly's hand, she began to chant in a language that had not been heard in the last thousand years. The more Hermione chanted the more Molly glowed, then her skin

began to warm, her heart rate evened out and she took a deep breath.

Arthur being distraught at first didn't notice Hermione in the room and thought that something was wrong, so he turned to go and get help when he heard something he

never thought he would hear again, he heard Molly's voice "Arthur" is all she said but to him it was enough he rushed back to the bed and took her hand again. "Molly

are you ok" he asked.

"Arthur I saw my brothers, and my mom and dad, I was going to be with them, I was leaving and couldn't make myself stay I didn't want to leave I didn't want our

children to have to live without me. I just wasn't strong enough to stay, but just before I crossed to the other side I heard an angelic voice that sounded like Hermione

telling me to stay that my children, needed me, that you needed me. It told me to stay for Harry that he didn't need to lose another mother. Then suddenly here I am"

Molly said.

It wasn't until she tried to hug Arthur that they noticed Hermione at the side of the bed in glowing blue and silver robes collapsed in the floor.

"Bill come here something happened to Hermione" Arthur called to his son.

Bill rushed into the room with Harry right behind him.

"What happened dad" Bill asked?

"Somehow Hermione stopped your mom from passing on but it made her collapse" Arthur said.

As Bill was talking to his dad Harry knelt by his love, cradling her head in his lap while he spoke to her "come on luv wake up, I can't lose you, I need you. I love you."

"Harry" Hermione whispered, "did it work? Is Molly ok?"

"Yes my luv you saved her" Harry answered ad he ran his hands through her golden curls.

"Good, I was sure that I could do it but it took a lot of my energy, I had to almost reach into the land of death to bring her back, another minute and I might have died

and her as well" Hermione said.

"Hermione how can we ever thank you and Harry for what you have done tonight" Bill asked as Arthur was busy letting the others know what happened.

"Bill you don't owe us any thanks you are like family to us" Harry said.

"Did you get him Harry" Molly asked?

"Yes Mrs. Weasly" Harry said.

"Thank goodness" Molly said as she grabbed Harry in a bone crushing hug.

"Harry you should tell everyone the rest of the news" Hermione said.

Before Harry was able to reveal anything else Albus walked into Molly's room "Harry I just received a message from your father apparently, he wants for me you and

Hermione to meet him and your mother downstairs in the lobby. Now I admit that it is a puzzle to me how your dead parents are able to be present in this hospital,

however the message cannot be faked as it is a communication tool known only to order members and each one is unique to the person using it so, by any chance can

you explain how your parents happen to be here."

"Er yeah about that did I forget to mention that my parents are alive and well" Harry asked?

"Yes Harry I do believe that you did forget to mention that, congratulations though, may I assume that you have been made aware of the truth behind the origin of

magic then" He asked?

"That I am but that's a story for another day, I'm afraid. I wonder what mom and dad want, I hope that they are not having too much trouble being declared alive

again" Harry said.

Hermione said "only one way to find out, Mrs. Weasly we will be back to visit you later ok?"

As Harry, Hermione and Albus walked out of the room they had Sirius and Remus join them on their way downstairs to meet with James and Lily. On the way Harry

explained how it was that his parents came to be alive and how the fight with voldemort had went.

"So he's gone for a while but not permanently right" Sirius asked?

"That's correct for two reasons one is that noone can be killed in the other world and stay dead and secondly he did something to insure that he is as close to immortal

as a person can possibly become, unfortunately we have to figure out what he did, how and how to fix it so that when next I meet him I can end it once and for all"

Harry said.

"Well Harry what do you think that he did" Remus asked?

"Well thats the thing when I fought him I sensed his aura coming from not just him but the exact same energy reading coming from several places far away. I'm not sure

how that could happen though, when I fought him he wasn't that strong, but he had to have been strong to be able to kill my parents" Harry said.

"Sounds like he has found a way to store his power else where which allows his magic to not completely depart when his body gets destroyed" Albus said. "I will have

to research this to see if I can come up with some answers Harry but since we are almost there maybe we should finish the discussion after we see your parents."

As the group was nearing the end of the hallway Sirius ran ahead of the rest and went through the doors at the end of the hall. For a moment everything was quiet until

they heard a woman scream "put me down Sirius", then a male voice added you should listen to her Padfoot you know how bad her hexes can be."

Sirius replied "ah Prongs you two are no fun" then after noticing the other person in the room he asked "Mrs. Granger, what are you doing here?"

After hearing this Hermione drug Harry the rest of the way into the room and asked "mum, what's going on? What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"Calm down sweetheart" her mom said, "it seems that I owe you an explanation, but first can you explain to me why you told me that Harry's parents were dead when

clearly they are standing here with me?"

"Actually Rose we were dead for almost fourteen years" Lily said.

"Mrs. Granger to make a long story short I was given a gift by the Fates so that I could be prepared when the final confrontation comes with voldemort" Harry said.

"May I assume that what you need to tell Hermione has something to do with the fact that you are not as muggle as she believed?"

"What are you talking about Harry of course my mom is a muggle so is my dad" Hermione said defensively.

"Calm down love take a close look at your mom and concentrate on looking for magic" Harry said.

Hermione looked at her mom and concentrated on trying to sense magic she didn't see anything and started to tell Harry that he was wrong but when she started to turn

her head she detected a shimmer of blue surrounding her mom "mom is it true" Hermione asked with a tear in her eye?

Rose hung her head in shame "yes darling I'm afraid it is I was at one point a witch, but have not been one in almost seventeen years now."

"How do you stop being a witch" Hermione asked confusedly?

Rose began her explanation "in my seventh year at Hogwarts they offered a course on spell creation, to certain students who met the grade criteria. In my class there

were three students myself, a boy named Remus Lupin, and my best friend Lily. Voldemort was causing widespread damage at the time so Lily and I were working on

developing a sealing spell that would seal all of a persons magical abilities. We made the spell easily and when it was time to test it I was supposed to cast the spell on

Lily, but I didn't want to risk something going wrong so I cast the spell on myself, it worked perfectly, unfortunately it is such a specific spell that only the person who

cast the spell is able to remove it, and since I had effectively turned myself non magical I fould not cast the counter charm. All of the professors tried to remove the

spell unfortunately when Lily and I put our heads together we were too smart for our own good. I felt unwilling to remain in the magical world without my powers so I

chose to live as a muggle, then I met your father and fell in love and then we had you."

"Why didn't you tell me, does dad know" Hermione asked"

"I'm sorry darling it is just too hard to talk about it even after all these years, and I told your father the day after you were born" Her mom answered.

Hermione was staring at her mom trying to decide what to say when Harry began laughing. Hermione turned and glared at him "it's not funny you prat" she nearly

screamed.

"Calm down luv" Harry said while still chuckling, "what do you want to bet that professor Dumbledore used a variation of that spell when he sealed my powers?"

"Probably so but I fail to see how that helps, my mom in the least" Hermione said.

"Ah I see where this is going" James said, then he too began chuckling.

"Would you two quit laughing this is serious" Hermione said.

"No luv that is Sirius" Harry said as he pointed to Padfoot.

Hermione glared at him for a minute trying to fight the urge to smile then swiftly smacked him upside the back of the head. "I have no idea why I put up with you

sometimes" she said.

Harry tried unsuccessfully to not grin at the exasperated look on his fiances face. "Luv just think for a minute and you'll understand" Harry said.

"Harry James Potter what are you talking about" Hermione asked?

"I'm talking about how I believe it to be possible for your mom's powers to be unsealed, because Dumbledore sealed mine and the seal broke. We just have to figure

out exactly how to go about loosing the seal" Harry said with a smile.

"Do you really think you can do it luv" Hermione asked?

"Hermione dear I know that Harry is powerful for his age, but how can you expect for him to do what even professor Dumbledore was able to do" Hermione's mom

asked before Harry had a chance to answer.

"Actually Rose, when it comes to pure power Harry has far outstripped me, all that he needs is to increase his magical knowledge" Albus said

"No, luv I'm saying that we can probably find a way to free her powers it just may take some time for us to figure it out" Harry replied.

"Oh that's fantastic, maybe there is something in Godric's library about how to do it" Hermione said.

"It seems to me that Rose's powers maybe coming back on their own or else she has developed new powers which should allow her to release the seal herself" Albus

said.

"That's why I'm here at St. Mungo's I've been performing minor magic accidently, but I can't seem to get a normal spell to work" Rose said.

"That is very interesting, I'm sure that between myself Harry and Hermione that we should figure out a way to boost your power enough to perform the counter charm

or else figure another way to break the seal, but I believe that right now there is something that I believe you should tell your mother Hermione" Albus said.

"Is something wrong dear" Rose asked?

"Mum please don't be mad bur Harry asked me to marry him and I said yes" Hermione said as she put her head down expecting her mom to yell at her.

Rose was speechless for a moment trying to figure out what to say. Finally she managed to get her thoughts in order and spoke "Hermione dear if you had said that

about any other man as young as you are I would have not only told you that you could not marry him but I would have been forced to try to separate you. However

your father and I have known since you were a small child that there was someone out there whom you were destined for, someone who completed you like your father

does for me and like Harry's parents do for each other. I must ask a few questions though before I can give you my response. First are you sure that this is what you

want to do? Second how soon were you planning on getting married? And lastly is there another reason why you want to get married, such as a pregnancy?"

"Yes mum I am sure that this is what I want, I have never been as sure of anything in my life. As for when, the answer to that is whenever you and dad allow it. as for

the last question I can honestly say that it would be impossible for me to be pregnant because we have not had sex, nor do we want to wed merely for the purpose of

having sex, although I must admit that does seem to be an enjoyable perk of marriage" Hermione answered.

"I see, well Lily and I did always say that if one of us had, had a brother that the other would have married him, because we have always wanted to be family, so I will

give my blessing as well as help to get your father's if you will do one thing for me" Rose said.

"I'll do anything, just name it" Hermione said.

"I want to Harry to take a wizard's oath that he is seeking this marriage with only the purest of intentions, if he is willing to do that then you have my blessings" Rose

said.

"Of course I'm willing Mrs. Granger, I have nothing to hide in regards to my intentions towards your daughter so you may ask any questions you desire as part of the

oath, and I will gladly answer. Professor would you consent to being the oath taker?" Harry said.

"Of course I will, I would also like to inform you that even though the normal age of marriage in the wizarding world is seventeen, there can be an exception made based

on the fact that you are both also a part of the muggle world and in muggle Britain the legal age is fifteen with parental consent" Albus said.

"Ok after Harry takes the oath we will work on getting your father's consent and then you may wed whenever you desire" Rose told Hermione.

"Harry do you understand what is required for a wizards oath" Albus asked?

"Yes sir it's four parts first I state who I am including any known lineage of import, secondly, I take an oath that I will willingly and truthfully answer any questions

posed by the questioner as well as acknowledge what the consequences of failure are, thirdly, is anwereing the actual questions and finally the completion of the oath if I

am truthful nothing bad happens if I am untruthful I either forfeit my magic or my life outright depending on the severity of the dishonesty" Harry answered.

"I must ask are you willing to take that risk Harry" Albus said.

"Sir I do not feel that there is any risk for as I said I have nothing to hide and no desire to be dishonest" Harry responded

"Very well then, let us begin" Albus said, as he waved his wand over Harry and said a long latin incantation.

(A/N: From now until the end of the oath all of the oath will be bold and Harry's words are italicized while Rose's are normal.)

"I Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, and Direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor willing desire to take this oath that is asked of me. I fully comprehend

the severity of this oath and am aware of the consequences of any dishonesty, I swear under penalty of forfeiture of magic or even death that I will tell only the truth and

will answer any question that I am able, any questions that I am unable to answer shall not be a cause of the breaking of this oath formed under the principles of the

magical world.

"What is the reason for your engagement to my daughter Hermione Jane Granger."

"I desire to marry your daughter because she completes me and because I love her more than life itself.""Are you or have you been involved in a relationship of a sexual

nature with my daughter."

"No ma'am I am not nor have not been involved in a sexual relationship with your daughter or anyone else.""Is any part of your decision to wed based off of the desire

to have sex with my daughter."

"No the desire for a sexual relationship had no bearing on my decision to propose to your daughter."  
"What have you done with my daughter as part of your relationship."  
Again Albus waved his wand over Harry and gave another long latin incantation, after Harry glowed momentarily Albus asked him to try and cast a spell.

"We have held hands we have hugged and kissed, there has been some touching and we share a bed on a nightly basis because we feel more comfortable next to each

other.""Would you ever willingly harm my daughter either physically, or mentally."

"I would rather die than cause any harm to befall your daughter so no I would never willing cause her physical or mental harm.""Have you honestly and wholly

answered all the questions that I have asked of you."

"I have.""Then I seek this oath to be sealed."

Harry held out his hand palm up and said "lumos" causing a small ball of light to appear in his open palm.

"It appears that you were honest in your desires so I will keep my word and help to get Hermione's dad's blessing, but as for now you have my blessing" Rose said.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Granger" Harry said.

"Call me Rose Harry since we are about to be family sooner or later, and knowing how Hermione is about getting what she wants from her father it's probably going to

be sooner than later" Rose said.

"Daddy does do that a lot I suppose giving me whatever I ask for" Hermione said with a smile.

"How about after whatever Molly has planned for my birthday we all go and speak to your dad, Mione" Harry asked?

"That's fine luv, for now though let's go see what she has cooked up" Hermione said with a grin.

They all went back up to Molly's room to find out that only Mr. Weasly was still there the rest of the family had left. Molly was excited to see that Harry had his parents

back as well as the news that Hermione mom was actually a witch even though her powers were currently sealed.

Before anyone else could respond or give a thought the rest of the Weasly's arrived carrying presents and other party supplies.

After everyone had sang happy birthday, but before Harry opened his presents Harry stood up and made an announcement "I want to thank you all for coming and

throwing this party for me today even though one of us is stuck in a hospital bed, I want you al to know that today I got two presents for myself first at least for a while

we have peace from voldemort, unfortunately he will return, but when he does I will be ready for him and I will end it once and for all. Secondly I want you all to know

that I also got me a fiance and hopefully soon will be having a wedding.

Everybody gave the couple there heartfelt congratulations while the twins made sure to tell him how sorry for him they felt that he was suffering from such a longterm malady of insanity. Molly although clearly happy for Harry still had tears running down her face.

Harry seeing the state that Mrs. Weasly was in went over to her bed to speak to her "Mrs. Weasly I just want you to know how much you all mean to me. I appreciate all that you have done for me over the years, accepting into your family and treating me like one of your kids. Even though I have my parents back now I want you to know that I love you and will always consider you to be family, and Hermione and I would be pleased if you would allow us to have the wedding at tthe Burrow whenever we are able to have it."

"Oh Harry, I never wanted to take Lily's place I'm glad that you've gotten a second chance with your parents, but it means so much to me that you still consider us family and oc course you can have the wedding there if you didn't i;m afraid that I would have to be somewhat upset with you" Molly said as she grabbed Harry in a bonecrushing hug.

Molly was the first to give Harry his present. "Harry what Arthur and I got for you is something special" Molly said as she handed him a small box. Harry took the lid off the box and looked inside, for a minute Harry forgot that he had the ability to speak, the gift meant so much to him.

"What did you get luv" Hermione asked him?

Still unable to speak Harry gently reached into the box and lifted out his present, his own hand to be put on the Weasly family clock. Harry rushed to Molly and threw his arms around her neck as tears ran down his cheeks.

Hermione went next with her gift, "luv my gift can't compare to what you were just given but I hope you like it" Hermione said nervously as she handed Harry her gift.

Harry opened the gift and his eyes widened, "is this what I think it is" he asked?

"Uh huh its made from the Horntail you battled in the tournament" Hermione said.

"Thanks luv" Harry said as he gave her a kiss on the nose.

Harry recieved gifts from everyone there mostly books on defensive magic, though James and Sirius gave him a book that they said was more practical for him titled 1,001 ways to please your witch, which caused Harry and Hermione to both turn scarlet and Lily an Rose to smack them both upside the head while everyone else laughed. The party lasted until mid afternoon when Harry and his parents, as well as Hermione and Rose left to go break the news of Harry and Hermione engagement to her father Alfred

A/N: Sorry about the delay I was working on my other story hit a few forks that required there own writes and forgot about this one. for those who may have read this story on hpff this after this chapter will be all original new work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Rat in office

A/N: As always still not mine

Harry and his parents along with Hermione and Rose apperated to the Granger residence. The sight that they were met with when they arrived was not what anyone expected. The Grnager house was surrounded by scarlet robed wizards and witches. The wizard in charge approaced the group with a scroll in his hand.

He introduced himself to the group, "My name is Jacob Smythe, auror second class, and i have here a warrant for the arrest of one Hermione Granger on the charge of violating statute 3967-J. Classified as either overt or covert acts that could undermine the effectiveness of the operation of the ministry."

Stepping in front of the rest of the group James questioned the auror "and exactly what act or acts is it that Miss Granger has committed to result in an arrest warrant being issued?"

"I do not have to answer to you sir whoever you are this is a ministry affair and since you are not miss granger's father than you have no reason to try to interfere in this matter" Jacob responded.

"Maybe he doesn't but I have a right to know what crimes my daughter is being charged with" Rose said as she stood between Hermione and the aurors.

"Miss Granger has been charged with sedition against the Ministry of Magic based off of her association with and support of one Harry James Potter in his efforts to undermine the authority of the ministry by spreading rumors of the Return of Lord Voldemort" auror Smythe said. Then he added "now stand aside and allow us to do our jobs or else we will have no choice but to arrest you as well."

At this point Harry was beginning to get upset with the aurors trying to arrest Hermione and decided to make his presence known. "I guess that you must have one of those for me as well" Harry said as he stepped in front of auror Smythe.

"Mr. Potter we were not aware that you would be here, but yes there is also a warrant for your arrest. So we would appreciate it if you would surrender peacefully so that we don't have to cause you any harm" Smythe said.

Harry ignored auror Smythe while he talked to his parents "dad take everyone else and go to Hogwarts. Tell Professor Dumbeldore about what Minister Fudge is trying to do and have him go to the ministry to try to straighten things out there."

"What are you thinking Harry" Hermione asked?

"Don't worry luv I promise you that i will be fine. I want you to go with the rest so that you can make sure that they make it safely to report to Dumbeldore" Harry said as he gave her a hug and kiss.

"Now hold on a minute here. None of you are going anywhere until after the peolle named in the warrants are taken into custody" Smythe said.

As the aurors raised their wands in preperation to use force if necessary Hermiones dad pulled into the driveway from work. "What's going on here" he asked as he got out of his car.

"The Ministry is trying to arrest Hermione and myself for telling the truth about Voldemort's return last year" Harry answered.

"I don't think so. I want everyone who is not a member of this family or an invited guest to leave right now you are trespassing and I do not want you on my property" Mr. Granger said.

"No I don't think that we will be leaving we have Ministerial authority to exercise any force that we deem necessary to complete our job, and noone is going to stand in our way. We do not wish to harm you but if you try to interfere than we will have no other choice" Smyther said with a smirk.

"You will only touch my daughter over my dead body" Mr. Granger said.

"If you insist" Smythe said as he pointed his wand at Mr. Granger and said "Mageo Nega" a purple mist exude from his wand and enveloped Mr. Granger who began to shake eratticly and then fell to the ground, where blood began to ooze from his mouth and nose.

"What did you do to my dad you bastard" Hermione yelled at auror Smythe.

"I only used a simple magic negation spell that shouldn't have happened" Smythe said to defend himself.

"I was going to go with you so that you all would not get into trouble for not doing your jobs" Harry said as he knelt by Hermione's dad checking for any signs of life. As he gently lowered his elelids over now sighless eyes of the father of the love of his life, he spoke again as he raised glowing eyes to look in the eyes of auror Smythe "but now you can sonsider the fact that you are able to leave in anything other than a bodybag a very generous gift."

"You dare threaten us you are nothing but a child you have no power we will leave after you and miss Granger are in custody, and not a single moment earlier" auror Smythe said haughtily.

Unbeknownst to the others as soon as auror Smythe cast that first spell Lily Potter apperated away to Hogwarts to try and get Professor Dumbeldore before things got any more out of control.

Lily pounded on the front gates trying to get someones attention. After about five minutes Hagrid came to see what the commotion was.

"The schools closed" Hagrid said, not quite believing wh his eyes were telling him was standing there.

"Hagrid old friend, it's me Lily i need to speak to the Headmaster it's an emergency" Lily said with desperation in her voice.

"Lily, no you can't be Lily Lily and James are dead Merlin rest their souls" Hagrid said with a fresh tear in his eye at the thought of his long lost friends.

"Please Hagrid it's me I don't have time to explain right now. but to prove that I'm really me ypu were the first person outside of the family or the marauders to hold Harry as a baby, and it took us an hour to get his hand untangled from your beard" Lily said.

"Lily it really is you, what's wrong what happened" Hagrid asked?

"It's Harry and Hermione they are in trouble and I need to get the Headmaster" Lily said.

"Here use my fireplace to floo him" Hagrid said.

"Thank you old friend" Lily said as she hugged Hagrid and then ran into his cabin to floo the Professor.

Lily picked up a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace saying "Headmaster's office".

Professor Dumbeldore was sitting at his desk in his office catching up on some paperwork when he was startled by Lily's head in the fireplace. "Professor, Harry and Hermione are in trouble, when we went to talk to Hermione's dad about the engagement there were aurors there with an arrest warrant charging Hermione and Harry with sedition against the Ministry for saying that Voldemort had returned last year. Hermiones dad tried to interfere and the lead auror used a magic negation spell on him, so I'm afraid that things are going to get a lot worse" she said.

"Ok Lily go back there and I will be there as quickly as i can hopefully before they push Harry too far and he does something that he will regret" Dumbeldore said as he stood up from his seat and grabbed his wand.

Back at the Granger residence things were starting to escelate very quickly out of hand.

"I will give you one more chance to leave under your own power. If you are not gone by the time i count to ten then i will not be held responsible for what happens to you or your men" Harry said as the air surrouning him and Hermione started to crackle with magic energy.

As Harry counted "one" the wind began to pick up force. "Two" the air became hazy like looking through steam. "Three" Harry and Hermione clothing changed to their battle robes. "Four" the ground beneath the aurors began to shake. "Five" bolts of lighting began to strike the ground around the aurors. "Six" announced the arrival of Lily Potter as well as Professor Dumbeldore and the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge himself. "well look who we have here it's the bunbling Minister himself. Tell me minister why would you want to upset the only person in the world capable of defeating the Voldemort."

"There is no Voldemort he's been gone for Fifteen years now. So now your nothing but an inconvenience to progress. So like any inconvenience or obstacle to progress you must be removed" Fudge said.

"Cornelius i tried to tell you before that you were wrong. Voldemort is not gone for good as a matter of fact early this morning he attacked the home of Arthur Weasly one of your Ministry employees" Dumbeldore said.

"If that's the case then where is your proof?" Fudge asked.

"That's simple enough to solve" Dumbeldore said as he pulled a portable pensieve out of his pocket. "Harry if you would be so kind as to supply your memory of what happened this morning for the minister and his aurors to see."

"Yes Professor" Harry said as he put his wand to his head and withdrew a long memory strand from his temple. "Professor this memory covers all the way to the end of the battle but not what happened afterwards."

"That's fine Harry there are somethings that we just aren't meant to know yet" Dumbeldore said with a grin. He gently placed the memory strand into the bowl of the pensieve tapped it with his wand and muttered "revealo areum."

The memory began with what Harry saw when he first exited the fireplace at the burrow. As Harry exits the fireplace in the Burrow he sees that all the furniture is torn up and evidence of a struggle is everywhere. He slowly makes his way to onto the front porch and what he sees causes something inside of him to snap and his power to surge. In a blinding flash of light Harry is changed, his pajamas are changed into scarlet battle robes, etched in gold. On his belt he has not only his wand but also a shining silver sword with a blood red ruby on the hilt. As he approaches his enemy he sees all the Weasleys being held by various Death Eaters, apparently unharmed except for Molly. Molly is laying face down in the dirt blood is pooling beneath her dying as her family looks on. Voldemort is standing a few feet away laughing at the anguish on the gathered faces. Fifty yards separate Harry from the only mother he has ever known. He takes a single step and in a flash of pure white light he's there beside her, he kneels down beside her with tears in his eyes, thinking that he has lost another mother, to the monster known as voldemort, when he sees her take a breath and then another, he laces a hand on her shoulder and in a flash they are gone. Less than ten seconds later, he's back. With a glance towards the rest of his family and a wave of his hand the Death Eaters holding them all fell to the ground convulsing in pain.

"Now Tom it seems like it's just you and me" Harry said, then he turned to Arthur and said "I took Molly to St. Mungo's, when she wakes up tell her that I she has always been like a mother to me and I said that I love her and want to thank her for everything."

"I see you have a few tricks up your sleeves Potter, but nothing is going to save you this time tonight you will die and everyone will quake before the name Lord Voldemort"Voldemort said.

"Tom you just don't get it do you I don't care if I survive your reign of terror ends tonight" Harry said, then as he pointed his wand at a point just past Riddle he recited an ancient spell "mageo porta Allysia nexus" causing a vortex to appear behind Tom. With a wave of his hand Tom riddle goes flying through the vortex, with Harry following just before he steps through Harry turn to the remaining Weasleys and says when you see Hermione tell her I love her and hopefully I will see her again but if not im sorry and with that he was gone.

After stepping through the vortex Harry found himself and Tom in a open field around the field on all sides were the souls of those who died at the hands and orders of Tom Riddle. For only the second time in his life Harry laid eyes upon his parents.

"It ends here Tom, in front of al of your victims" Harry said.

"When this is over Potter there will be one more that I have personally placed here" Riddle taunted. Then he pointed his wand at Harry and said "crucio."

"Tom is that the best you've got" Harry asked as he stepped to the side easily avoiding the curse. With a simple wave of his hand Harry froze Tom in place.

Harry walked up to Tom and with a single swipe of his sword Tom Riddle's head was separated from his shoulders and the battle was over. With the vision of Riddle's body falling to the ground the memory in the pensieve ended.

"Ok so what if Voldemort had returned he's already been defeated so there's no point in keeping an unnecessary inconvenience around anymore now is there" Fudge asked as he pointed his wand at Harry and said "Avada Kedavra."

Harry stood there as the green bolt made its way towards him. He laughed as it made contact with his chest and momentarily his aura glowed a bright green. "You stupid death eaters never learn do you?" Harry asked. Then he pointed his wand at Fudge said and whispered an incantation "illusiaire Revelo" instantly where the minister of magic Cornelius Fudge had been standing stood the traitor Peter Pettigrew.

"How did you know?" Peter asked in a fearful voice.

"It's really simple, the real Fudge would have been to cowardly to try to attack me directly" Harry said.

"What are you going to do with me?" Peter asked.

"I'm not going to do anything to you Wormtail. But I will tell you this you will pay for what you have done" Harry said. Then he turned to the aurors and said "now i recomend that you do your jobs and arrest the real criminal here. You are not forgiven for what you have done here today but until this crisis is over we fight on the same side. Perhaps you will be able to earn forgiveness, by faithfully serving and defending your country and magical community from those who seek to harm it."

Hermione held onto Harry's hand and with tears in her eyes said "Luv can we please go now?"

"Of course we can luv" Harry told her then he asked the professor "should we go back to Sirius's house or would Hogwarts be better?"

"Well Harry i believe that for the time being at least that we should all return to Hogwarts" Professor Dumbeldore said as he made a portkey to take the group back to his office.

When they arrived back at the school Professor Dumbeldore called an Order meeting to take place that evening.. As the members began t arrive they were disturbed to see the condition that Harry and Hermione were in.

"What happened to the Kids Albus?" Arthur asked as he pushed Molly on in a wheelchair.

"Unfortunately Arthur that is the reason for this meeting" Albus replied.

"Professor I think that everyone is here now" Sirius said.

"Very well. As head of the Order of the Pheonix I call this meeting to order" Professor Dumbeldore said.

"Albus if this is to be a proper Order meeting then why are the children present?" a man that Harry didn't recognize asked .

"Well Mundungus the children are here because they for the most part are the reason for this meeting taking place tonight. Many of you many not be aware, but early this morning a battle took place between Voldemort and Harry. The battle ended with the incapacitation but not the destruction of Voldemort. It has also come to our attention because of an attack on the Granger residence that resulted in the death of Mr. Granger that a Death Eater has been impersonating the Minister of Magic. That death eaters identity will be revealed at the end of our meeting but we have more important things to discuss first. I would like for Harry to speak and discuss as much of what occurred today as he is able" Dumbeldore said.

"Thank you Professor Dumbeldore., this morning I received a vision through the scar that Voldemort left me that allowed me to see that Tom and his followers were attacking the home of the Weasly's. The attack was merely an attempt for Tom to try and trick me into getting killed, because he obviously felt that I would not be able to survive a direct confrontation with him. Now before I continue my story I need to ask a question. How many of you here are familiar with the story of how our world was created?" As Harry paused for a few minutes to allow those who were aware of the story to raise their hands, it appeared that a little over half of those gathered were familiar story. "Ok good many of you are familiar with the story. What i'm about to tell you is going to be different than anything that you have ever heard before. In the begiining of time before the creation of the Universe the Creator called his three most faithful servants together. He assigned them each a facet of the Earth to have control over to the first he gave the power of water The second was given the power of the air. And the third and final was given the power of fire. The three servants worked for a long time forming the Earth and balancing the Elements to make it habitable. It was decided that the air would surround the entire Earth, the water would cover half of the Earth and that the power of fire would be sealed within to warm the Earth. The cooperation of the three servants greatly pleased the creator and he allowed then to create some of the lesser creatures who would dwell within the elements of their mastery. However the greatest gift that was given to the three was that each would have a race of men whom would follow the directions that they chose."

At this point in his story Harry was interupted by Professor Mcgonnagal asking a question "where does the third race of man come from we all know about the two races that were created Muggles and Wizardkind what is this nonsense about a third race?"

"Actually Minerva Harry is correct in what he says and if we will allow him to finish his story then we will hopefully inderstand why none of has been aware of the existence of the third race" Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you Professor" Harry continued. "as I was saying the Creator called before him his first servant the one gifted with the power of water before him. He told the servant that because of his faithful service that he was being granted the ability to decide the destiny of one of the three races of Man that he was creating. The servant responded that serving the creator was reward enough, but however if the Creator felt the need to reward him then he would desire a race of people who knew of the importance of the land and a desire to create with their own hands. The Creator thought on what his servant said and created those whom we call muggles today. Though they had no magic the Creator blessed them with a scientific mind and the gift of technology. Then the Creator called his second servant and made the same offer to him. He thought for a minute and decided that his people whould always look to the skies to never be satisfied with what is but to look for ways to maked things better for them and others. The Creator thought for a minute and then created those whom we call wizardkind, blessed with the gift of magic and other abilities to help to better the way of life. Finally the third servant stood before the Creator, he was offered the same gift that the others had been offered. He thought for a minute and decided his people should keep their divinity thus allowing them to have direct commune with the Creator even through the seperation of space and time. The Creator asked him and why my servant do you wish for your children to retain their divinity. Because my Lord I have come to know that life seperated from you is not life at all, his servant answered. That is a very wise statement however I must tell you that because you have asked a gift more precious than that of the other two then your children will for a time be unable to openly dwell amongst their brethren, until the time when mankind shall require a savior to avoid the destruction of all mankind, then your children shall walk freely amongst the other peoples of the Earth."

"So where has this third race been living for all these years since the beginning of time?" Tonks asked.

"They have been living amongst us for thousands of years. Some of the greatest witches and wizards of all time have actually been Eldar" Dumbeldore answered..

"The founders of course that explains why they were greater than the others of their day" Bill Weasly said.

"Close Bill, only three of the founders were Eldar. Slytherin was just a very learned wizard" Harry responded.

"But didn't the Creator say that they would have to dwell sepreately from the other peoples?" Charlie asked.

"Not exactly they were just not able to openly display their powers for the other two races to see. Originally muggles and wizards dwelt in open harmony and the knowledge of a third ultra powered race living amongst them could have caused problems." Harry answered..

"Okay so does everyone understand what Harry has said so far?" Dumbeldore asked.

After everyone nodded their heads he signaled for Harry to continue.

"Now this brings us to our immediate problem a thousand year curse is about to be lifted and we are going to have to deal with an entire army of Dark Wizards every bit as evil as Voldemort but nowhere near as powerful. The dementors that we have used for hundreds of years to guard Azkaban werer originally the dark wizards that the founders overthrew in order to build Hogwarts. Gryffindor in his desire to not take a life if possible placed a charm on them causing them to feel the remorse of their actions and causing them to serve the people who they once fought against to make atonement. However Slytherin didn't feel that that was enough he stripped them of their souls turning the charm into a curse, stripping them of every vestige of their humanity and turning them int fully obedient servants, obedient to him and his descendants for all of eternity, and only after a thousand years would they be able to regain their powers and humanity." Harry said.

"But why would Slytherin do that it sounds like he was evil from the very beginning?" Ron asked.

"No he was not always evil but he was a gifted seer. He saw that a thousand years in the future that his descendant would face the champion of the Eldar people. His last words to Godrick as he left the castle for the last time was that he had insured that his descendants would rule the world forever" Dumbeldore replied.

"So we are about to have not only Voldemort and his death eaters to deal with but also a small army of pissed off evil wizards to deal with. Albus I just don't think that the Order can handle that much pressure, we were hard pressed just dealing with Tom and the Death Eaters, how can we handle almost a thousand more dark wizards." Moody said.

"The answer to your question Alastor is that we can no longer lead the fight against Voldemort" Albus responded. "the time has come for the only one capable of defeating Riddle once and for all to lead the fight."

"Albus you cannot be seriously saying that Harry and the other children can possibly succeed where we have failed miserably for years" Snape said with a sneer.

"Severus that is exactly what I am saying" Dumbeldore responded with a twinkle in his eye.

"But headmaster how can we expect for Harry to win this war on his own?" Elphias Dodge asked.

Dumbeldore was silent for a minute and then with a sigh he said "well I believe that it is time for a truth long hidden to be revealed to those who have fought the long fight. The truth of Why Harry is so important in this battle. There was a Prophecy given ..."

"Actually Headmaster there were two seperate Prophesies given" Harry said.

"I was unaware of the existence of a second Prophecy my boy perhaps you could enlighten us" Dumbeldore said with a chuckle.

"It will be my pleasure Professor. The first prophecy which is the one that the professor is aware of says that The child of hope shall come at the end of the seventh month, he shall stand against the darkness and through his triumph or defeat hangs the fate of the world, all he has shall be lost to the consuming fire of evil, yet that loss will awaken within him powers lost throughout the ages, he shall wear upon his brow the mark of War both a curse and a blessing it shall be. Now the second is older much older It was given by Lord Gryffindor himself as he lay on his death bed. In the time of the end of the curse as darkness surrounds the land and hope is lost, the worlds light will find his soul, together they will stand before the vile darkness they shall strike a blow to the head of the serpent the leader of darkness and shall fell him. peace will reign for a time and a half but as the evil horde is looed the serpent will raise up and together the forces of darkness shall strike upon the seat of the wisdom and the seat of justice shall be overthrownfor two and a half times the battle shall wage between the serpent and the Phoenix before the fate of existence is determined for all time.

A/N: I suck at prophecies they sound so good in my head when I'm not at my computer or have paper handy to write it down with oh well please read and review


End file.
